Code Geass: Silver Knight
by Grimdivide
Summary: Sequel to The Advent, Shadow. Final Turn, A Shooting Star, plus epilogue. Review because, good or not, feedback is helpful.
1. Prologue: Guardian Rank 1, Archangel

**I don't own Code Geass**

**Prologue: Guardian Rank 1, Archangel**

_July 24, 2018_

_Paris, France_

"It's a monster!" one soldier said before his Knightmare was sliced in half.

"We can't stop it!" said the next victim.

These transmissions were being picked up by a Generation Zero Knightmare frame, Angelo, the Dark Angel. It, like the Skeith, lacked an ejectable cockpit block. As it's title implies it had a black metal wing float system upon a white and gold Knightmare that doubled as shields. The 'feathers' concealed jets that allowed it for extra maneuverability as well as acting as slash harkens.

The main weapon was a brilliant white high MVS Yamato, an otachi that was longer than the Knightmare itself and it was able to fire off multiple energy blades with one swing. The sword cut through the Angelo's enemies like butter.

Eventually the Angelo annihilated the entire EU forces in Paris by itself in less than thirty minutes. The city was left in shambles, the buildings were sliced into pieces.

"Lazard," the pilot of the Angelo said to his comlink.

"Master Archangel?" answered the voice on the other end.

"Tell the Britannians that Paris is conquered and we will be expecting pay quickly," commanded Archangel.

"Yes Master," said Lazard, then he added, "Master we have received a new job."

"Hmph. The Britannians are relying on us huh?

"No, it's not the Britannians."

"Hmm?"

"It's from some group calling themselves the Remnants."

"Remnants? Where have I heard that from?...What's the job?"

"You'll enjoy this Master. Our target is Shadow."

Archangel blinked in surprise before a wicked smile spread across his lips. "Shadow, eh? Anything else like his current location?"

"No but they did send us a list of six people who might know though. I'll give it to you when you return to the _Black Wing_."

"Very well, Archangel out," with that he ended the transmission.

"DIEEE, YOU MONSTER!" yelled the last surviving EU Knightmare as it charged the Angelo from behind firing its gun-arms. The Angelo didn't bother dodging, it just stood there letting it's wings take the hit. Then when the Knightmare was close enough the Angelo swung Yamato once. The blade didn't touch the Knightmare, but it fell to pieces, there wasn't even enough left for an explosion.

"I'm not a monster," Archangel said to himself, "I'm something much more evil." His thoughts switched to Shadow. 'Well then Shadow, it seems fate will bring us together soon. I just hope that your still not afraid of me, otherwise the fight just won't be fun.' With that thought he returned to the _Black Wing_ anxious to start the new mission.

**Sorry if it's short but it's only the prologue.**

**Review.**


	2. Turn 01: New Guardians

**I don't own Code Geass. Set in Turn 01**

**Code Geass: Twilight Knight**

**Turn 01: New Guardians**

_The Day a Demon Awakens_

_Babel Tower, Tokyo Settlement_

"A casino? Really, crime bosses just can't hang out in dark alleys or some restaurants anymore?" asked a muscular 20 year old Japanese man with long straight brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a brown suit outfit with the jacket unbuttoned and wore a red headband. "And I hate wearing this suit! It just doesn't feel right!"

"Quit complaining Shinji," said a 20 year old slim tan Britannian man with short spiky brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a black suit. "We need to blend in with the crowd, remember?"

"How is a Japanese like me supposed to fit in with these stuffy Brits?" Shinji said angrily as he accidentally bumped into one of the casino's patrons walking down the hall.

"Watch were you're going you stupid Eleven monkey!" exclaimed the patron. Shinji did a quick look around to make sure no one could see what he was about to do. He made the patron flinch as he drew back his fist. Fortunately his associate grabbed his arm and held him back him.

"Let me go, Hawk!" said Shinji through gritted teeth.

James Hawk ignored him as he looked to the other man saying in a calm serious tone, "Please don't anger him again. I detest racism. So please don't insult my friend here, otherwise I won't stop him again." With that he let go of Shinji and they continued to the elevator to the top level, leaving the casino patron speechless.

"You should control your temper, Shinji," Hawk advised as he pressed the button for the casino floor.

"Shut up," retorted Shinji then he asked, "So this Black King guy, what does he look like?"

Hawk pulled out a picture of their target. The man in the photo was a fat, blonde, dark skinned Britannian man.

"Wow," said Shinji, unenthusiastically, "So we have to catch that fatty huh?"

"Our employer didn't say it'd be hard," said Hawk, "But you do have your equipment ready right?" Shinji rolled down his right sleeve revealing an orange gauntlet then he rolled his sleeve back up. "Good. That energy shield will help with bullets."

"Why do we need it? It's not like the bodyguards will be any problem for us."

"Noa told me that the Black Knights might make an appearance here today."

"The Black Knights?" Shinji said in disbelief, "Why do they need to be here? I mean, it's just a casino."

"I don't know, but if they do show up be ready for a real fight." Shinji nodded in response

The elevator opened and when they stepped into the large room they heard the announcer say, "Now for today's main event: The sibling duel." In the center of the room they saw a square shaped hole that acted as a ring for two Eleven fighters. "Who will survive? The elder or the younger?" Shinji looked at the fight in disgust.

"That's not a fight," growled Shinji, low enough for only Hawk to hear him.

"Calm down," Hawk advised, "Help me find the guy." They started walking around the room looking for the Black King until something caught their attention. A nearby bunnygirl waitress dropped her tray, spilling the contents of the drinks on what seemed to be a Britannian student who was accompanied by another you.

The 18 year old waitress had straight red hair and a voluptuous body that complimented her pink bunnygirl suit. The thing that caught Shinji's eye about her were two things. Number 1 was between her breasts was a red Knightmare key. The second thing were blue eyes on her face when she lifted her head to meet eye contact with the now kneeling Britannian student.

Shinji grinned as he said to Hawk, "Looks like what Noa told you was true."

"What do you mean?" asked Hawk, looking at his companion with a questioning look.

"That waitress is Kallen Kozuki," Shinji explained as he continued to watch the girl, "The Ace of the Black Knights."

Hawk gave a low whistle as he looked back at her. "My, my, she's as hot as everyone says she is, I'm jealous of Zero now. Although I wonder why someone with her reputation would demean themselves like that, unless what Noa told us about Zero is true, then that means..." he drifted off in thought while Shinji took a picture of Kallen with his cellphone before she was grabbed by their target. They immediately walked over close enough to hear what was going on.

"Come here, let me get a good look at ya," said the Black King taking a look at Kallen's whole form. He turned to the old man behind him and said, "Nice merchandise you got here."

"Yes Mister King, we have a large quality catch of bunnies here today," said the man. Behind him were three more bunnygirl waitresses in handcuffs guarded by two of the Black King's goons. The Britannian student stood up, squinting in anger at the sight for a moment.

"You're wrong sir, I'm not for sale," Kallen told the King. Shinji and Hawk could tell she was feigning weakness.

"But you are for sale," retorted the King, "You should know by now losers don't have any rights. Curse your own wretched birth for not having been born with power. That's what his Majesty always says, isn't it?" Hawk looked at the strange expression on the black haired student at the mention of the Emperor. "The strong feed upon and devour the weak," the King continued, "That's the rule kid."

"The guys mafia Lelouch," warned the light brown haired student to his companion.

"What an arrogant display," said the boy named Lelouch, his expression showing detest. The King looked up at the boy with a questioning look. "Feeding upon the weak are you?"

"This is a grown up world here school boy so get lost!" commanded the King.

"Then will the adult world devour the student," began Lelouch with a confident smile and calm voice as he pulled out his case, "or is it the other way around?" He opened the case revealing a chess set, "Why don't we find out the answer with this?" Hawk now liked this, Lelouch.

"With chess?" asked the King straitening himself up. The other student ran up to his companion an grasped Lelouch's sleeve.

"Big brother don't," said the boy, but he released the sleeve when Black King spoke up.

"Too late, fellas. Right boys?" declared the King tilting his head to the two thugs behind him. They only snickered in response. "Students don't really know much of anything do they?"

"That's not true, Mister Black King," stated Lelouch, surprising the mafia boss, "You're a famous chess player in the gambling arena aren't you?"

"Sooo, you know who I am huh?" King questioned. Lelouch just kept that grin on his face.

"I like this kid," said Hawk to Shinji as Lelouch began his match with the Black King.

A few minutes later Lelouch declared checkmate. Everyone, except Kallen and Hawk, who watched was amazed that a mere school boy beat the Black King. "Looks like your the one whose been devoured here," Lelouch taunted.

"Damn that's inconvenient," the King said, crushing whatever it was in his hand, "How will I ever show my face again if word of this got out?"

Lelouch frowned. "I would never spread rumors."

"No school boy, not that," Hawk and Shinji could see where this was going and crept slowly over to the thugs guarding Kallen, "What I'm saying is that others will here about how you cunningly cheated me...You naughty little boy." No one believed him but what could they do against armed men. This is the part where they pull out their guns kill the boy and plant evidence...That is, that's what would have happened if an explosion hadn't shook them. The Black Knights were here.

Shinji and Hawk saw that Kallen didn't need saving. Using the distraction she took off her bunny ears and punched the King then knocked him out with a kick to the face. Then she jump flipped to the two goons holding down Lelouch. Before they could pull out their guns she kicked both of their faces and they staggered in pain. She then landed behind them and made to take off with Lelouch by grabbing his wrist and leaving his brother behind.

Shinji finished of the thugs and tossed both their pistols to Hawk. Shinji didn't like to use guns, while Hawk has impeccable aim.

Unlike the crowd they didn't frantically run off to the nearest elevator. Instead they went to where few ever went, up the stairs. To bad they had to ditch their target.

When they got several floors up, they were greeted by ten Britannian soldiers. 'How did they get here so quickly?' thought Hawk then he saw them burning dead bodies of Britannians with flame throwers, some were still alive. "Shinji!" he called and Shinji stepped in front of Hawk and the soldiers beginning to fire.

He raised his shield arm and reflected the bullets away with the energy shield. Shinji stepped out of the way when the soldiers ran out of ammo and let Hawk fire his two pistols with well-placed shots. Ten bullets, ten soldiers shot between the eyes, letting Shinji charge further into the room and punch out several more soldiers before they could get the chance to attack. They then retreated back to the stairs when they saw a Burai break through a nearby wall.

By the time they reached the roof they heard a last explosion and the building began to topple over. They came prepared for this one in a million chance. Glider wings opened up and tore through their suit jackets when they jumped off.

They landed on the roof of a nearby building. Then they saw that the downed tower made a straight path to the Chinese Embassy.

Hawk gave a low whistle at the sight. "Zero's back," he calmly claimed to his comrade.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because only Zero would come up with that kind of plan," Hawk explained, "Not only did he destroy the enemies below, but he also secured an escape route."

"Huh," was Shinji's reply as he thought, 'I wonder what Shadow will think of this?'

*******

_Australia_

"Shadow the Britannians are closing in on the shore," said a 17 year old New Zelander into the com of his blue and gold Vincent. He had short bleach blonde unruly hair. He had a fit dark tan body and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with blue ocean waves printed on the the side, black cargo shorts, and short yellow zip-up boots with black soles.

"Understood," answered Shadow into the communicator in his ear. Shadow is and 18 year old boy with mid-length white hair and black highlights. His eyes were a blood-red color, which fit perfectly with the scowl on his handsome face. His skin was pale and contrasted to his black outfit which consisted of a black short-sleeved jacket with a high collar and red streaks running down the sleeves. He had black gloves with gold ring bracelets over his wrists connected to red armguards. He had a silver buckled belt over black pants over black boots.

"I'm about to launch," said Shadow as he stepped over to a cloth covered Knightmare, "This will be a perfect test run for my new Skeith."

Next Turn: Return of the Terror of Death

**Review and tell me what you think. Also need ideas for a Knightmare for Shinji, that would be helpful.**


	3. Turn 02: Return of the Terror of Death

**Lelouch: So...Why do I have to do this? I can't waste my time with something like this!**

**Shadow: Because the author said so.**

**Lelouch: Why can't you do it then?! You're more of the main character in this story anyway.**

**Shadow: Because I don't want to do it and you're not an OC, you're the real main character of the series. Besides everyone, including Kallen and Suzaku, voted you should do it.**

**Lelouch: We had a vote? Why didn't I know?!**

**Shadow: To keep you at a disadvantage. Why are you whining about something so trivial anyway?**

**Lelouch: Jerks...Grimdivide does not own Code Geass. I get you back for this Grim!**

**Grimdivide: Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Turn 02: Return of the Terror of Death**

_Australia shore_

The yellow and blue Vincent swung it's MVS at the last Sutherland of the advance squad. "Phew," said the New Zelander, William "Gage" Beeler, "That's the last of them for the moment." He looked up at the the afternoon sky to see two airships floating by the shore. "But I can't keep this up forever by myself, even with the shield upgrades and the the fact that they didn't send much...Where are you Shadow?!"

Ten more Sutherlands dropped from the airships and landed on the beach followed by five Gloucesters and one 8th gen Knightmare with a float unit, the Lamorak, piloted by the Knight of Two, Lionel Bark. The Lamorak was a smaller green and black version of the Galahad and had the same type of weaponry as the Lancelot Conquista, only the Hadron cannon had a larger barrel and the MVS swords were prototypes of the Excalibur.

"They're getting serious, eh?" Gage breathed to himself, "Hurry up Shadow." This was a mercy mission where they had to protect the neutrality of the Australian Aborigines. 'Protecting those who have nothing to do with war is the required duty of the Guardians' that's what Lance had told Gage when he accepted the Guardian job two months ago. The training was a pain in the ass though...Literally!! Now here he is, alone, trying to stave off a Britannian invasion on the beach.

"You in the stolen Vincent!" exclaimed the Knight of Two to the opposing yellow and blue Vincent, "Surrender or be destroyed."

"Sorry, no can do," Gage replied, half-grinning to himself. He barely had power left from the first assault which he was lucky to have stopped. "This is neutral territory. The people of Australia have nothing to do with the war, so leave them be!"

Lionel ignored his demand. "So be it. Gloucesters, attack!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Gloucesters charged the lone Knightmare, lances lowered.

'This is it!' thought Gage as he raised his Vincent's double-bladed MVS. The end of Gage's Guardian career seemed like it was coming to an early end. That is until a great golden beam of light from above destroyed them.

"Gage back off," said a voice from the speaker of a Knightmare, "I'll take things from here."

All the combatants looked for the source of the blast, but Gage already knew. It belonged to a double-barreled Flare rifle-cannon held by a light armored gray and black Knightmare that was equipped with the Air Glide Wing variant of the float system.

It had a sleek frame all around. The shoulder armor was like that of the Gekka Knightmares. The elbows had pointed extruding spikes. The hands were like claws and the sharp pointed finger-tips were accented gold. There was a crescent shaped Slash Harken placed on the back of each hand. There was a red cloth attached to the back of the waist. Landspinners were on the side of the legs. The head had a visor-mask slid back over it's forehead and armor that covered the neck. The eyes were a dark red color.

The most unusual feature was the core. It, unlike all other known Knightmare Frames, lacked the hump-like cockpit block on the back. Instead there was a large folded black and gold MVS scythe on the back, the blade was attached to a big gear-like guard on the staff.

"What kind of Knightmare is that?" asked one of the Sutherland pilots aloud.

"Hey you don't think that's the same Knightmare we've been hearing all the rumors about, do you?" asked another. "You know, the one that has been protecting the neutral countries. It fits the description...What was it they called it?"

"And who might you be?" asked Lionel.

"I am A-Class Guardian, Shadow," the pilot of the Knightmare answered firmly. "This is the Skeith Eclipse."

"Guardian?" questioned Lionel.

"Skeith?" said the Sutherland pilot, now remembering, "Sir Lionel that's it. That's the Knightmare from the rumors we've been hearing about! It's the Terror of Death!"

"Ooh! The Terror of Death, eh?," said the Knight of Two in a mocking tone, "So you're the one who's been giving us so much trouble in the neutral regions. They say you are quite powerful, that you destroyed a hundred Knightmares single handed. But rumors are rumors and now you are facing I, Lionel Ester, the Knight of-!"

"Will you ever shut up?" interrupted Shadow, annoyed.

Lionel huffed, angered from being interrupted. "I see that your nothing but an arrogant punk," growled the Knight of Two. "That arrogance will be you your undoing."

"Sure you don't need me?" Gage asked Shadow, "I mean he _is _the Knight of Two, the second best knight of Britannia."

"Gage, just who do you think you're talking too?" Shadow asked, keeping his eyes on the Knight of Two. Gage smiled at the comment. "Besides I think Suzaku could have his job before too long. Truthfully, that would happen whether I killed him or not." That angered Lionel further.

"Hmph. You cocky little-," began Lionel as he aimed the Lamorak's Hadron cannon at Skeith, "Fine, I was going to give you and your friend a chance to live-"

"No, you really weren't," Shadow interrupted again, as he secretly changed the fire setting on the Skeith's rifle. Lionel ignored him and continued.

"But now I won't be so lenient. All units, ATTACK!!" He fired the cannon at the Skeith Eclipse as he yelled the last word.

"Yes, my lord!" said the Sutherland pilots and they began closing in on Gage's Vincent. Skeith dodged the blast and fired another beam out of his Flare rifle-cannon at the Sutherlands. The beam was not as powerful as the first but it held a continuous beam for a minute before it began dissipate. Using that time the Skeith moved the gun in a slicing motion, destroying any Knightmares the beam touched. Half of the Sutherlands were destroyed while the other half broke formation in confusion. Gage used that to quickly finish off the rest before his energy filler ran out.

"Kick his ass Shadow!" yelled Gage.

"My, my," said Lionel as he gazed along the path the Flare cannon's beam made, "That's a powerful weapon. The beam glassed all the sand it touched. And I can see you can change the fire rate and the charge the beam making it more powerful...It's quite a powerful weapon."

"Yes it is," Shadow confirmed as the Flare cannon's barrel shortened as he placed it on the back of the Skeith Eclipse's waist over the cloth. "The only drawback though is that it only fires three shots, regardless of how weak the beam is."

"I see. But I believe it will make a fine trophy for when I kill you." The Lamorak fired the Hadron cannon again. Skeith did a barrel roll to avoid the blast then flew straight toward the Lamorak, drawing it's scythe. Then the scythe's handle shortened and the blade rotated up the gear turning the scythe into a sword.

Skeith slashed off the Hadron cannon then kicked away the Lamorak, making distance between them. The Lamorak drew it's swords and attacked the Skeith head on bringing down the first sword then followed up with a horizontal slash with the other after the first was blocked. Skeith boosted back away from the second strike and countered with a powerful downward cut. Lamorak blocked the blow and held it with both swords then pushed the Skeith away, putting them back to square one.

"Not bad for a kid," complimented Lionel.

"That's not much coming from you," insulted Shadow. 'You are much weaker than Suzaku and Kallen.'

"Stop trying to provoke me kid," instructed Lionel, "Your petty mind games won't work on me." The Lamorak closed in on the Skeith once more. The Skeith didn't bother to move as it's sword began to glow with red light. Then it gripped the handle with both hands and brought the sword back, readying itself for the finishing blow.

When the distance closed between the two Knightmares, they swung their swords with all their might. The Lamorak passed by the Skeith with it's swords cut in half and the left side, from the core through the cockpit block, had a huge gash. The Skeith was completely unscathed while it placed it's sword back on it's back.

"The rumors were true?" asked Lionel, stunned, before the Lamorak exploded.

"You only lost because you underestimated me," said Shadow, "And I didn't destroy one hundred enemies single-handed. One person did help me." 'Thanks Alice," he thought to himself. He opened his comlink to the leader of the two airships, voice only.

"You monster!" the new commander yelled frantically into the com.

Shadow ignored the insult and went straight to the threat. "I'll give you one chance right now. Leave and never come back or die and never come back. Agreed?"

"You think you can ma-" The Skeith drew the Flare cannon and shot the ship behind the leader. The beam pierced the shields broke through the bottom through the engine room and out through the top. The ship exploded and fell into the ocean.

"Do we have an agreement?" Shadow asked again as the Skeith put away it's rifle cannon.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir," stammered the commander's reply, "We will leave immediately."

"Good and make sure no one else comes here, got it?"

"A-a-anything you say." And with that the airship began to turn around.

With the 'negotiations' settled, Shadow and Gage returned to their airship, the _Dawn_, in Sydney. Just as Shadow was about to go inside the ship for take off, the Australian king stopped him.

"On behalf of all Australia we thank you," he said, "but will they not come back?"

"Don't worry," advised Shadow his expression bored, "They won't come back for a long time, but if they do we'll be back." With that they shook hands and Shadow stepped inside the _Dawn _and they took off.

The white colored _Dawn_ was a relatively small bird-shaped airship that could hold only three Knightmares. It was not designed for combat but for scouting, so what it lacked in weapons it made up for with radar jammers, speed, and an active camo system which made it almost completely invisible.

Shadow walked into the small cockpit of the ship. Inside were the only two other occupants of the ship, the co-pilot, Gage and the pilot, a girl with black hair and white highlights. She wore an black sleeveless shirt that left her midriff exposed. She also had a yellow sash belt over black shorts, short shocks, and yellow striped black sneakers. On her left wrist was a gold bracelet, just like the ones Shadow wore on his wrists. She looked back into Shadow's red eyes with her blue-green eyes.

"Hey Alice, Gage," said Shadow in a casual voice, "What's up?"

"Hey Shadow," she said turning back to the controls, "Nothing threatening."

"But something is up right?"

"Well," began Gage as he pressed on a few keys in front of his station, "Look what Alice found on the TV." On the screen in Gage's station a video of Zero appeared. It was a world wide broadcast.

Shadow didn't bother listening to the dramatic speech that was being given, and he knew that the person there was not Zero himself. But a happy grin spread across his face because he knew that Zero wouldn't return unless _he_ returned.

'Welcome back Lelouch,' Shadow thought.

*******

_Area 11, in front of Chinese Embassy_

_Same day, 10:30 p.m._

Two figures stood outside the gates of the Chinese Embassy. One was tall and slim with combed down black hair and yellow eyes, he wore a red form-fitting trenchcoat over a black outfit. He also had a slim red belt which loosely held a rapier on his left side. The other was shorter and was covered in bandages save his left green eye. Over his bandaged body was a dark green coat with a knife belt tied around it and green shoes on his feet.

"Remember what Master told us Jack," said the tall 25 year old man, "There will be no unneeded killing tonight. You are especially not to harm _her_."

"Awwwww," the other man, Jack, moaned in disappointment. The he said in a giggling voice, "Can't I spill just a little bit of her virgin blood, Lazard? I mean, it's not everyday I get the chance to carve up someone as strong and pretty as her. Just let me carve a few pretty pictures into her body. Let me KILL HER!!"

"No," Lazard answered in a bored voice.

"Why?" Jack pouted, "Can't I at least slit her wrist? I won't touch anybody else, I promise!"

"No!" Lazard said more firmly. He made his point when he drew his rapier in a flash and brought it up to Jack's throat. "The main reason is because Master Archangel himself ordered us not too and to find out if she knows anything about Shadow's whereabouts. Secondly, if anyone were to claim her head, it'd be me in an honorable duel," he pressed the blade harder against Jack's throat as he said in a threatening tone, "Got it?" Jack gulped and stoped.

"Fine," he mumbled. With that settled, Lazard put away his sword and jumped over the gate. Jack followed suit behind him.

Next Turn 3: Shadow's Ring

**Grimdivide: That's the new chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lelouch: Now I command you to review.**

**Shadow: Or else I'll have to do something about you.**


	4. Turn 03: Shadow's Ring

**Gage is walking by Alice's room when he hears Alice and Kallen talking about something, so he puts his ear to the door to listen.**

**Alice: Hey Kallen! Take a look at my chest.**

**Gage *whispering to himself*: What the fuck?**

**Kallen: Sure...That's a big chest.**

**Gage: Eh?**

**Alice: Want to take a good look?**

**Kallen: Okay, take off the top...They're beautiful!**

**Gage: Oh my god!...I didn't think either of them swung that way...I know I'll regret this but it's worth the look. *Turns the handle and opens the door* Hello ladies~Huh?**

**The girls are fully clothed and apparently the "chest" was actually a big treasure chest full of beautiful gems. Kallen and Alice look at him with confused looks that changed to angry faces when they saw his pants.**

**Gage's thought: Forgot Alice was an ace thief.**

**Alice: Seems we have a perverted eavesdropper.**

**Kallen *while cracking her knuckles*: You have any last words, Gage?**

**Gage: Uh, _Grimdivide does not own Code Geass_? *Alice locks the door before he could escape.* **

**???: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Shinji (Several rooms away with Hawk): What was that?**

**Hawk: Don't know don't care. Let's go get lunch.**

**Shinji: Right behind you!**

**Turn 03: Shadow's Ring**

"Please step aside," said Lazard to the Chinese guards standing in front of the large closed doors.

"Who are you?" asked the leader, Li Xingke, a man with long black hair and carrying a straight sword instead of a gun. "Besides you have no right to be here, especially now!"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too much harm to tell you," said Lazard in his gentlemanly voice, "We are but humble mercenaries. I'm Lazard and the little freak with me here is Jack. We are here to...'speak'...with a miss Kallen Kozuki."

"I don't like the smell of this man's blood," mumbled Jack to himself, "It's unclean and disease ridden. If I drink it it will only weaken me."

"Mercenaries. Are you working for Britannia?" asked Xingke reaching for his sword. "If you are then I suggest you leave."

"Now, now, no need to get violent," said Lazard reaching for his rapier, "We are not working for Britannia today. So just let us through and we don't have make things messy." Jack pouted loudly but was ignored.

"Sorry, but regardless of who you work for you may not enter," Xingke told him, "Now leave!"

Lazard sighed as he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number in his contacts list. "Ghost, Plan B," he told the person on the other end. "You have 30 minutes to capture Ms. Kozuki."

Xingke's eyes widened at what Lazard said and drew his sword the same as Lazard did his, holding the points of their blades at each other. It seemed to Xingke that Lazard and Jack were at a disadvantage since the guards behind him had their guns pointed at the two mercers.

"I suggest you stand down," warned Xingke.

"Jack, _knock out_ those guards," commanded Lazard, his voice and expression unworried. Before they knew it Jack took several needles, laced with tranquilizer, and threw them at the guards behind Xingke, each hitting a spot on each of their necks and knocked them out. "Now it's just you and me while Ghost makes sure no one will interfere with our meeting with Ms. Kozuki."

"You are going to regret this," threatened Xingke.

"We'll see," responded Lazard with a wicked smile.

The two swordsmen began their duel. Lazard hacked at Xingke with two quick cuts. They were blocked and Xingke swung with a strong horizontal slash which Lazard parried as he stepped back. Lazard countered with a rapid succession of three stabs. Xingke dodged the first two then repelled the last allowing him to counter with two swift diagonal slashes, which Lazard gracefully dodged, then connected a strong kick to Lazard's stomach making him stagger back.

"Not bad, but...," mumbled Lazard to himself as he readied himself for Xingke's next attack, which was a thrust. Lazard danced around Xingke and make a slash at his back. Xingke reacted fast enough to block by bringing the blade of his sword up behind him. Xingke dropped down and attempted a sweep kick behind him which Lazard stepped away from.

Xingke noticed something about the way his opponent was fighting. Lazard wasn't moving as fast as Xingke expected, his cuts and thrusts weren't moving as fast as they should be. He also wore a bored expression in on his face and also reflected it in his bright yellow eyes. It was as if he was just killing time by fighting Xingke.

They locked blades and Xingke took this moment to growl, "Are you just toying with me?!"

Lazard half-smiled then went back to his bored expression. "Well if you want it to end that badly." His left hand let go of his sword handle and grasped Xingke's bare biceps with it. Xingke looked at with a puzzled look as a green rose symbol with a bird-like sigil over it began to glow over Lazard's hand.

"This may come as a...shock, to you," Lazard joked as he tightened his grip. Then Xingke felt like he was just hit by a stun gun at point blank range as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground twitching.

Lazard sheathed his sword and pulled out his phone and looked at the clock. 25 minutes have passed since he had called Ghost. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Let's go Jack," he said to his crazy associate. "And don't touch any of the sleeping bodies inside," he added in a scolding tone.

******

Inside Zero's room in the embassy, Kallen, in her Black Knight's uniform, couldn't believe that she was captured so easily. She was being held by some white ninja with a visor covering his eyes and he was pressing a gas mask hard over her face with one hand and holding a blade to her neck with the other.

The guy came out of nowhere, he just materialized in the room and forcibly held a gas mask on her. Next CC, who was with her in the room, became disoriented and was knocked out as Kallen heard thuds from out side the room. 'He must have gassed the vents,' she thought, 'But why keep me awake?'

Half an hour had past when the white ninja finally removed the mask over her face and put away his blade when two people walked in. The taller, pale-skinned, slim-built, new comer had straight black hair that covered one of his bright yellow eyes and wore a formfitting red trench coat tied with a slim loose belt, holding a rapier, over a black outfit. He also wore black fingerless gloves. The other was skinny shorter and had a hunched over posture. He was covered from head to toe in ragged bandages, except his left green eye filled with blood lust and glee, and wore only a blood stained dark green coat, a knife belt over the coat, and green leather shoes. She could hear him holding back giggles of anticipation.

"Ahhh, Lady Kozuki," said the man in the red coat, bowing like a gentleman then rising with a polite smile, "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Red Lotus. Although, you look more beautiful than the mercenary rumors described. I hope our friend Ghost didn't harm you." Kallen ignored the man's compliment as she death glared his yellow eyes. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. We can make this easy or we can kill all of your napping friends."

"Who are you? And what exactly does a Britannian mercenary want with only me?!" she asked with a dangerous tone. "Also, who hired you? Britannia would want you to kill all of us not capture just me."

"Straight to the point I see," he said as interest flashed in his eyes. "You're like me, serious and, from what I hear, loyal to a fault for the one you have sworn to protect. It must have been heartbreaking when Zero was captured," he commented, making her scowl with disgust at it. "Where's our manners? We still have yet to introduce ourselves. I am former Guardian S-class, rank 2, Lazard," he said with another bow.

Kallen flinched with surprise at the mention of the Guardians. 'Does he mean the Guardians that Lance and Shadow were apart of 50 years ago on AURA?' she thought, 'If he is, then since he's S-class and rank 2, that means he's more dangerous than Shadow and Lance.'

Lazard continued with introductions. "You've already met former Guardian S-class, rank 3, Ghost," he said indicating the white ninja. "And this is-,"

"Lazarrrrd!" interjected the mummy-like man with a raspy voice, acting like a whining child who was just denied a toy, "Pleeeeease, can't I cut her, spill her blood just a little bit? I promise I won't kill her!" Kallen was taken aback by the clearly insane man's comment.

"No!" scolded Lazard looking at the man with harsh eyes, "And that is no way to speak in front of a lady!" He put back on his polite face as he turned back to Kallen. "And this freak," he motioned his arm to the mummy man, "is former Guardian S-class, rank 4, Jack."

"Now what do you want with me?" Kallen asked sternly.

"You remember the AURA incident that no one remembers, the one from a year ago? The one that we remember because we already knew Shadow?" Lazard asked dropping his politeness. Kallen said nothing but her expression was answer enough for him. "Well we need to find Shadow and kill him. So, if you have any info or anything that will lead us to him then please give it to us."

"I don't know where he is," she answered truthfully, "Nor would I tell you."

"You don't have to," Jack said as he made sniffing noises making both Lazard and Kallen look at him, questioning. He seemed to be enjoying the scent. Kallen could barely tell that Jack was smiling behind his wrapped up face, she also noticed a Geass in his uncovered eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's a faint smell of Shadow's blood in her left pocket," Jack answered chuckling. Lazard nodded and focused at his ever silent companion behind Kallen. He then nodded giving Ghost permission to do something and the next thing Kallen knew was that she was hit on the back and on the floor.

Before she blacked out she noticed Lazard search her pocket and pull out a golden wrist-sized ring, Shadow's ring. Lazard then told her with a smile, "Thanks for the help," his voice sounded distant, "This will be all we need to find Shadow. Don't worry, though, we won't get ourselves involved in your war. So keep quiet about this and don't get the Black Knights involved with something that you don't need them to be involved with...Farewell Ms. Kozuki, the Red Lotus." With that the trio left and Kallen blacked out with a strange, almost familiar, tingle in her right eye.

********

Kallen was dreaming. The dream made her feel like she was apart of memory that wasn't her memory and it was a memory of a vision of the future. 'How do I know that?' she asked herself as she looked around the raining area.

She was standing in front of a huge cathedral that had a large hole caved in the roof. The city was war torn in ruins but, judging from the architecture, Kallen was somewhere in the EU, maybe Scotland. The things that caught her eye were five Knightmares kneeling in front of the cathedral, especially one looking like an advanced Skeith and another, white and gold Knightmare that wielded an otachi. She heard the ringing of swords coming from inside, so she walked in to investigate.

On the first floor she saw Jack and Ghost knocked out on the rubble covered floor. The walls looked like somebody cut through the stone. The ringing she heard came from a smashed in hole in the center of the roof of the first floor that the rain fell through.

Kallen was about to go upstairs to the second floor but the ringing stopped and the only sound she heard was the pouring rain. She looked up the hole and she saw a familiar teen with white hair and black highlights standing just on the edge of the hole behind him.

Shadow was hurt badly. His clothes were in shreds from being cut so many times and his pale skin was either bruised or bleeding from deep cuts. Kallen was about to call out his name but her voice stopped dead in it's tracks, her facial expression grimaced, and she began to tear up from surprise, fear, and despair at what happened next.

Shadow was pierced through the heart by the white blade of a nodachi. Kallen couldn't see the wielder of the nodachi but her eyes were focused on the boy she never believed would die so easily. She heard the dreadful sound of the blade being slowly pulled out.

Thunder crashed as Shadow's body went limp and his legs gave weigh making him fall through the gaping hole to the floor below and landing with a thud.

*******

"SHADOW!!" screamed Kallen as she jumped awake now on the couch of Zero's office, sweating. She didn't know how she got on the couch and she didn't care about that nor did she care that CC was asking her about what happened and what she was dreaming of. Kallen just brushed off the green haired witch's questions as she replayed the dream in her head.

Kallen wished she and Lelouch could help prevent that from happened and had half a mind of telling Lelouch when he got back. But she didn't know if that was real or just a dream. Besides, like Lazard told her the Black Knights were too busy fighting Britannia, not to mention the fact that she didn't know of Shadow's whereabouts.

The only thing Kallen could do was wish that that dream didn't come true.

Next Turn 04: Death Threat

**Grimdivide: That's the newest chapter. Review and tell me what you think...Gage you shouldn't have even thought about looking inside that room.**

**Gage in a full-body cast: You think I don't know that?!!!! **


	5. Turn 04: Promised Death Threat

**Eddie: Sorry but no stupid talking among your favorite characters and OC's that Grimdivide made up in this chapter. They're mainly just for fun while the author thinks up the next chapter as he goes anyway. **

**Suzaku: Uh why are we explaining though? We haven't been introduced into the story yet.**

**Gino: Because we, to anyone who read The Advent, Shadow, have already been introduced.**

**Eddie: That doesn't explain why your here though, Gino.**

**Gino: …............................Gotta go!**

**Suzaku: Anyway Grimdivide doesn't own Code Geass...I wonder if Shinji needs a sparing partner? It's me 5 him 3.**

**Eddie: I don't know but...DOES ANYONE WANT TO TAKE BETS ON WHO WILL BE THE WINNER?!**

**Grimdivide: I'll take a piece of that action. In this chapter we take a look at the Guardian's home Ark and Gage is the Rivalz of the Guardians, sort of.**

**Gage: Hey! I don't want to be Rivalz!**

**Rivalz: Awww....:(**

**Turn 04: Promised Death Threat**

_Middle of the Bermuda Triangle_

_Guardian HQ, The Ark_

_The day of Zero's exile from Area 11_

The Ark, the now finished home of the Guardian's, was in construction over a 150 years ago and was funded by Noa. The Ark is a huge island with a city on it and is about the size of New York. A bridge connected the main island to an arena stadium about half it's size that was used for testing weaponry.

The main island was split into two main halves the city, and the forest zone. The city was large and modern, it was able to house more people than there were in Pendragon, the Britannian capital. Every hotel was luxurious and was where the Guardian slept when they were there. Even though it could hold that many, there were only about a hundred scientists, the six Guardians, Noa and Eddie. The Guardians hardly stayed here for more than half a week, though they had the choice of staying in any building they wanted, and the scientists were always working, pouring their all their energy on peaceful projects like making vegetation grow faster or making cleaner energy.

Currently the mission director of the Guardians and founder of the Ark, Noa, was working non-stop on a secret Knightmare project. And while he worked, the 46 year old Lance Coler, Guardian S-class, rank 5, was in charge. He was in the stadium, practicing with his over-sized katana that he can easily swing with one arm.

Lance was a tall, dark skinned, well-built, Britannian with slicked back black hair with distinguishing gray. Dark, sliver framed, sunglasses covered his hazel eyes. He always wore a red trench coat that was designed after samurai kimono with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, it also had a large belted neck band that usually covered the lower half of his face, and loose black pants tucked into dark brown leather boots. The last thing he had were brown leather gloves.

He,Gage, Shinji, and Hawk had just finished watching Zero's exile. Lance, Hawk, and Shinji were not at all surprised that Zero was able to get a million people to join him into exile. So after watching that Gage decided to join them in the training area under the stadium and later go swimming in the ocean, but was stopped by Eddie the techie and was taken to the track at the top of the stadium.

Eddie black haired Britannian was a 14 year old genius that used the technology that Noa copied from the AURA to make different types of inventions. He wore a green lab coat with white stripes and goggles that rested on his forehead. Anyway, he made different inventions like the two human-sized energy shields that Shinji used or a, still in development, Knightmare launching cannon that worked kinda like the VARIS.

This time he needed Gage to test a prototype float board that utilizes a float unit to hover and jets on the back for direction. "Uh, are you sure this is safe?" Gage asked as he got on the board making it float a foot off the ground.

"Would I put you in harm's way?" Eddie asked, but he didn't let Gage answer, "Now lean on the pad on the front to accelerate faster and you turn and brake like you would on a skate board. Oh and put on the helmet this time. Remember the grav ring?" Remembering the time that the grav ring threw him into a wall, Gage quickly put on the helmet over his blonde head. "Okay when the track light turns green I want you to go slow, got it?"

"Go slow," repeated Gage. When Eddie backed up the track lights lit up. Gage watched it as the light turned from red to yellow and when it turned green he took off...and wasn't able to stop before he hit the wall. Thing is he hardly touched the accelerator.

"Ouch. Fail," commented Eddie, hardly caring. "I think I made the accelerator too sensitive!" he yelled to his injured test subject.

"REALLY?! YOU THINK?!" Gage yelled back with sarcasm as he stepped out of the Gage shaped dent in the steel wall. He had gotten used to this kind of thing in the past few months but he was still limping away to the med area of the stadium.

"You up for another go?!"

"FUCK NOOO!"

"Pussy!"

"BITE ME!" With that said Gage left, limping. Eddie heard laughing coming from the stands and turned to see a man with long brown hair an orange jacket, white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and a red headband.

Shinji had been up in the stands watching and was now laughing, holding his gut. He looked like he was about to die from laughter. So Eddie, as Shinji's friend, stopped him from laughing by yelling, "You're next!" And that did stop Shinji's laughter abruptly.

"What?! Why?!"

"You volunteered! Good job!"

'Just another day on the Ark,' thought Lance to himself. But that was a facade, because the other day a stranger appeared looking for Shadow, claiming to be the rank 1 Guardian. Everyone except Lance was skeptical.

********

_2 days before_

A 21 year old man with pitch black short gelled hair appeared out of nowhere. He wore a white trench coat covering an all white outfit except for his black gloves, shoes, and shoulder armor. He carried a sheathed nodachi in his right hand. The thing that was frightening about him was an air of pure malice around him and his sea green eyes. This was former Guardian S-class, rank 1, Archangel.

He had the ability to show people, who die unnaturally, exactly how they die. When he would be about to slay someone with his own hand, he'd show them exactly how it would happen in every detail leaving them speechless in fear and despair at the inevitable.

He was followed by his entourage of former Guardians. Lazard, the Crimson Bolt, was Archangel's right hand man, his devoted knight, so it was natural for him to be following the closest. Next was the ever silent Ghost and Jack the Ripper. Lance gripped his sword tightly. To Lance this was the most tense reunion he had ever felt and a part of him wished that Shinji and the others were here to help him if needed.

"Long time, no see, Lance," said Archangel with a deep voice and a wicked smile. He held his sword in front of him like a cane. "What's with that look? You should be happy, with you, all the S-classes are reunited."

"Where have you been?" questioned Lance trying to conceal his anger.

"We have doing what we were meant to," answered Archangel, "We were playing the part of being weapons of war."

"Weapons? Is that what you see yourselves as? I'm disappointed in all of you especially you Lazard and you too Ghost. I'd expect this kind of thing from this fiend and...well, Jack is Jack...but you two are better than this!"

"Hey!" said Jack in protest but still ignored.

"I have sworn to protecting my Master," stated Lazard proudly without an ounce of doubt, "And I'll be damned if I break that oath."

"Forgive me," usually quiet Ghost said in a whisper-like voice.

Archangel gave a chuckle. "They have already made peace with their fates of being weapons, but why haven't you?"

"Guardian's are meant to protect not kill," Lance argued.

"Yet we are taught to kill," retorted Archangel, "I've had enough of this old discussion old man, so lets get down to business. Where is Shadow?"

"What do you want with Shadow?" Lance asked sternly. Archangel gave a big smile, baring his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill the Grim Reaper."

That was his statement then he threatened the lives of Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku, three people who played important parts in the war. They were also the three people that Noa kept tabs on through the world beyond C's world. So Lance was forced to tell Archangel that Shadow was heading toward the Chinese Federation. And since they had their information they took off in their airship the _Black Wing_.

********

_Several days later_

_Middle of the Sea between Japan and Chinese Federation, Black Knights Glacier Ship_

Zero was standing on deck getting some fresh air, or just staring out at the sea and enjoying the beautiful sunset, who knows? It was quiet, peaceful, they were making smooth progress going across the sea. That is until Ohgi showed up and screwed up Zero's mellow.

"Zero!" called Ohgi, the second-in-command.

"What's the matter Ohgi?"

"We've picked up unidentified Knightmare signal ahead of us."

"Is it Britannia? They shouldn't have followed us," Zero looked ahead into the setting sun, "Where is it?" Then he saw the silhouette of a flying Knightmare that he had never seen before. When they got closer the Knightmare became more detailed.

It was white and gold with black metal wings spread out and carried an otachi MVS in it's left hand. What caught Zero's attention was the cockpit block was missing. 'Just like Skeith,' thought Zero. Then he remembered something that Noa once told him.

_Generation Zero I guess you could call it. There were only two created: Skeith, the Terror of Death, and **Angelo, the Dark Angel**._

'This must be Angelo,' Zero thought, grimacing. "Tell Kallen to launch in the Guren ready now!" he ordered. "And tell her not to engage unless that Knightmare becomes hostile!" 'You can't afford to underestimate this enemy, Kallen.'

"Yes Zero!" Ohgi ran off to find Kallen while Zero rushed to the command room.

Minutes later the Guren flew out in front of the ship waiting for the strange Knightmare to make a move. Kallen looked at the Knightmare with black metal wings and remembered the dream she once had. 'Is it coming true?' she asked herself.

The Knightmare flew straight toward the Guren. The Guren fired a long range radiation blast from it's claw arm but one of the Knightmare's wings folded in front and took the blast. There wasn't a mark on the wing.

The distance between the Knightmares closed fast. Angelo swung it's high-powered MVS otachi, Yamato, down at the Guren. Guren dodged it completely with ease but there was a scratch on the leg.

Guren fired off the Gefjun Net to freeze the Angelo. Angelo lazily swung it's blade once at the Gefjun rockets and many short ranged energy bursts fired from the tip destroying the Gefjun. It then swung again aiming at the Guren.

To anyone that hadn't fought a Generation Zero Knightmare they would be surprised and most likely killed from the energy blades that shot out from the sword. Luckily Kallen had expected it and avoided the blades then retaliated by closing the distance for a wide-range blast from the claw arm. Again the wings blocked it.

"I'll admit that you have talent," said the pilot of the Angelo, "But how about I give you a taste of what Angelo can really do?"

The Angelo flew toward the Guren again. This time it's pace tripled and before Kallen could react the black winged Knightmare was behind her, casting it's shadow over the Guren. The Guren tried to turn around and grab the Angelo with it's claw but the black winged Knightmare jetted behind Guren once more. The point of Yamato was barely touching the cockpit block of Guren.

"Too slow," taunted the pilot, bored, "But you were a good enough warmup so I won't kill you and I'll give you my name. It's Archangel. Don't follow me or you will die." The Angelo took off. Kallen was speechless, her pride as a pilot insulted. She was about to follow but Zero's voice stopped her.

"Don't follow him Kallen," commanded Zero over her com, "That Knightmare is too advanced for the Guren to handle right now and you know it!"

"Yes, Zero," she complied and returned to the ship. 'I was no help Shadow,' thought Kallen as she thought of the dream. She never told Lelouch about the dream, she didn't think he'd believe her. Besides there were other things to worry about for the Black Knights. 'I'm sorry Shadow.'

Next Turn 05: Wedding Crashers

**Eddie: Not much of your best work.**

**Grimdivide: Eh, oh well. How's Gage?**

**Gage: Aching in pain.**

**Eddie: Wuss.**

**Gage: (Gives death glare)**

**Grimdivide: What happened to Shinji?**

**Eddie: Same as Gage.**

**Grimdivide: I see. I'm hungry lets get lunch.**

**Gage: I'm in.**

**Eddie: What about telling the reader to review?**

**Grimdivide: Oh, yeah. Uh...Review and tell me what you think people while I eat pizza.**

**CC: Pizza?**

**Gage: So much for lunch.**


	6. Turn 05: Wedding Crashers

**Bang. Bang.**

**Shinji: What are you doing?**

**Hawk: Target practice.**

**Shinji: With bottles and cans? You couldn't use a real target?**

**Hawk: It's more fun.**

**Shinji: How?**

**Hawk: I bet 200 bucks that I can keep that can up in the air for more than a minute and make a picture of a smiley face.**

**Shinji: You're on! It'll be the easiest cash I've ever made.**

**Grimdivide: I'm in! If you lose you have to give me and Shinji 200 each.**

**Hawk: Deal.**

**Grimdivide: I don't own Code Geass by the way.**

**Shinji: We know, otherwise we'd be in the show if you did.**

**Turn 05: Wedding Crashers**

_Outside the Forbidden City_

_Night before the wedding._

For Shadow, it was a glorious night for a ride on his motorcycle. The wind on his face felt great. Yes for him it was a perfect evening alone. Well almost perfect because as he approached an out bridge he saw someone setting up Knightmares in the crevice.

"Well, I guess I should check it out," Shadow told himself, bummed. "Maybe I should have with Alice." Alice was at the wedding party stealing from the rich Britannians that they knew would be there.

Anyway, Shadow went to check out what was happening. He already had a guess as to what exactly was going on, though. It was mainly just his job as a Guardian to check it out.

In the crevice the white haired teen found the Black Knights setting up an ambush. "Thought so," whispered Shadow to himself. He heard someone step up behind him but didn't bother to turn around.

"Who are you?" asked a bored, monotonous voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't sound like you care," Shadow replied.

"I don't, but you don't seem to be with Britannia nor the Chinese Federation," said the witch behind him. "And you look like someone I made a contract with," she added.

Shadow turned to face CC. She was alone just watching him with bored amber eyes while she held her Cheese-kun plush doll. "So are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Shadow."

"Hmm? That's a weird name."

"Like CC is any better? And I look _similar_ to Lelouch. He has violet eyes and black hair while I have red eyes and white hair with black high lights."

CC's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before it went back to her indifferent face. "So you know who I am and about Lelouch, eh? That must mean you're from the Geass Directorate."

"Nope. I'm a part of a different organization which is kinda like a smaller, mercer version of the Black Knights. I'm currently not on any official business though."

"So you're a mercenary, huh?" CC inquired, "Yet you know of Geass. I can assume you have Geass correct?"

"More than that," answered Shadow as he raised the back of his right hand in front of CC's face. A glowing red mark began to etch itself over Shadow's gloved hand. It appeared as a Celtic Cross with the bird-shaped Geass sigil on top of it. This was an advanced form of Geass that enhanced a person physically and gave them a new power at the price of being prevented the user from gaining the Code.

CC never thought she'd see it again, evident by the shocked expression she kept on her face. _ The Power of Legends_, Noa, one of the original Code bearers, once told her, _The Advent._

"A-advent," she whispered.

"That's right," Shadow confirmed making the mark vanish, "I obtained it from Noa."

CC regained his composure. "I only know of three people that Noa had given it too," she said, "Are you Lazard, Archangel, or are you that boy."

"You've already guessed," Shadow told her.

"So you are _that_ Shadow."

"Yes and I see that you're still the same suicidal pizza loving witch that I remember."

"Hmph. I wouldn't say I'm suicidal...more like I'm tired of endless existence," she said solemnly.

"You shouldn't try to end your life though. You should live and try to do something for the future of the world like Noa so you can die without regret. Everyone should die with a smile." he argued.

Inside, CC was surprised by his change of character. "You sound more compassionate and less hateful to the world than from when I last saw you."

"People can change their ways but they can't change who they truly are."

CC gave a slight laugh. "That sounds like something Noa would say."

"Does it?"

"It does, but do you know who you truly are?" Shadow didn't have an answer to that. CC could see it in his somewhat depressed face. "Those who can accept who they are are able to become whole and live with out regrets. That's something I remember Noa telling me."

They remained silent for awhile. "I see," said Shadow. "But what if a person doesn't know who they are?"

"Then they are covering themselves up with masks to hide from themselves," she answered.

"So how do they find out?"

"They must learn their own ultimate personal truth. The truth they desperately search for in life. But the hard part is accepting it."

"That sounds like something Noa would say," Shadow said mimicking CC's own words.

"Does it?"

"So CC, have you accepted the truth of your question?"

"I don't know." With that Shadow turned his bike to the opposite direction of the road.

"Goodbye CC."

"Sayonara Shadow." And Shadow took off into the night as CC went to go eat her pizza.

Far away a man in a red trench coat, standing by his own motorcycle, watched Shadow speed by. Lazard grinned as he said "Found you Shadow." He got onto his own bike and followed after Shadow.

Shadow sped through the plains of the Chinese Federation toward the location of the _Dawn_. He stopped his motorcycle at the halfway point. He had a feeling he was being followed. Shadow got off his bike and turned to meet his pursuer. He scowled when he saw who it was.

"It's been a long time Guardian A-class, former rank 10," Lazard said as he got off his bike and drew his rapier.

"Former?" inquired Shadow.

"You have so few in the Guardians now that you can only use the class system, no?"

Shadow shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it," he admitted. Then he continued to glare into the yellow eyes of his former comrade. "Considering that you sword is drawn, am I to assume that you are going to kill me?" His Advent mark glowed on the back of his right hand.

A smile drew across Lazard's face as a his green rose Advent appeared and glowed on the back of his left hand. "That's what we were hired to do, but the fate and honor of slaying Death belongs to Master Archangel." Shadow flinched at the mention of Archangel. "That's right, you knew it is your fate ever since the day you two locked eyes. But that doesn't mean we can't have some FUN!"

A bolt of green lightning shot out of Lazard's left hand. Shadow almost conjured his Infinity Eight (5 swords and 3 spears that floated around at high speeds to protect him) to shield him from the blast but decided against it, he didn't want his own weapons to shock him. Instead Shadow conjured a gold longsword into his right hand and did a short distance warp toward Lazard, closing the distance between them. He gripped the sword tight in his hand and swung down on Lazard.

Lazard blocked the attack and gracefully jumped back firing two more bolts. Shadow ran after him while he skillfully dodged the green lightning. He then changed his longsword in to an overly large double-edged sword.

Shadow jumped high into the air above Lazard and let gravity do it's work as he slashed down upon Lazard. Lazard jumped back, for the impact would break his skinnier rapier. The blade crashed on the ground and made a dust cloud that covered Shadow. Lazard fired a bolt into the cloud making it disperse but not hitting it's target.

Lazard clenched his teeth in defeat when he saw the blade of the greatsword hovering close to the side of his neck. "You won't beat me," declared Shadow from behind him, "As you can see I'm much stronger. Any last words."

"I suggest you not kill my knight," said a soft voice from behind Shadow that sounded extremely close. Shadow turned around and came face to face with the only person who could make Shadow shake in fear, Archangel. Shadow fearfully complied and made his weapon vanish into thin air. "Otherwise I'll kill your friend. I found her snooping around the Forbidden City palace."

Shadow's expression of fear and despair became one of rage and distraught. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded a little louder than intended.

"Oh?" drawled Archangel as a cruel smile appeared on his lips,"She sounds much more important than just a comrade or a friend." His smile grew as he heard Shadow demand her release through clenched teeth. "I'm afraid there are certain...conditions for her release." Archangel began to walk away to a black motorcycle as he said, "Meet me at the Empress's wedding tomorrow and I'll explain those conditions."

Shadow tried to stop them but the two drove off and disappeared into the night.

*******

"So that is Zero's Ace. Lazard, why exactly do you want to duel her exactly?" inquired Archangel his expression unreadable. They were in tuxedos, blending in with the crowd going to the wedding. Lazard was eying Kallen.

"She's quite skilled with a Knightmare and I enjoy a challenge. But the real reason is that there's a strange aura around her and I can't believe you can't see when I can feel it," Lazard answered.

"Oh, can see it. My Advent allows me to see the very life essence of every person and allows me regenerate. Well, unless my internal organs were cut out.

"Anyway. Yes I notice her life aura, it's odd..."

"What do you mean?"

Archangel shook his head and continued to look at Kallen, pondering. "I don't know it's like a second aura is coming from another person and is connected. It is interesting and might be worth looking into in the future but that's not what we're here for now.

"Now Lazard, how about you go mingle before the wedding begins. The same thing goes for you, Shadow," he said to the boy who just arrived glaring daggers into the back of his head, "After the wedding I'll tell you the conditions. And why aren't you wearing a tux this is a wedding after all." He was messing with the white haired teen just for the fun of it.

Shadow said nothing but stormed off with people staring at him. He really should have worn a tux, at least to blend in. That's the reason he was stopped by a tall blue-eyed blonde knight that grab put his weight on the shorter Shadow.

"Who ever you are, I suggest you get off," commanded Shadow.

"Now, now buddy," said the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, with a bright smile, "You don't want to be like my buddy Suzaku."

'Suzaku!' thought Shadow while coming up with a plan, 'No! I can't let anyone get involved with my affairs.' He had a depressed look on him that Gino took notice of.

"What's the matter?" Gino asked getting of the red-eyed boy.

"It's none of your concern," Shadow coldly replied.

"Well then if you won't answer that. Then could you answer why your not dressed for a wedding?"

"Hmph. The wedding is not why I'm here."

Gino gazed at the white-haired teen with suspicion. "What's your name?"

"Do you want my true name, the name I call myself, or a false name?" Shadow replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gino asked as Suzaku and the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, approached.

"Gino what are you-?" Suzaku gawked when he laid eyes on the white haired teenager beside Gino. "Sha-shadow."

"Shadow?" inquired Gino.

Shadow was the one who answered. "That is the name I call myself," he faced Suzaku, "What's the matter Suzaku? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's a weird-" Gino began before Suzaku cut in.

"What do you want here Shadow?" questioned Suzaku, now glaring at Shadow like he would Zero.

"None of your business."

"Wait, wait," Gino cut in, "How do you two know each other?"

"Old rivals maybe," suggested the uninterested Anya as she continued to gaze at her camera-phone. She took a picture of Shadow and Suzaku glaring daggers at each other. "Recorded."

"That's true, in a way," confirmed Shadow.

"He's a terrorist that's no better than Zero," said Suzaku.

"So does that mean that he's goin to cause trouble," asked Gino.

"Why don't you answer that, Shadow?" commanded Suzaku.

Shadow dropped his glare. "I'm not here for trouble Suzaku." He gave a wicked smile as he changed the subject, "So you're the Knight of Seven now. I'm surprised that you haven't been promoted to Knight of Two."

"What do you mean?" asked Suzaku, puzzled, then it hit him. "You were the one who killed Sir Lionel Bark, the Knight of Two, aren't you?"

"That is correct." Anya took another picture of him.

"Recorded."

"Wait you're the Terror of Death?!" Gino almost yelled.

"He just confirmed that," Anya told him, not taking eyes off her phone.

"So, what's a mercer with your reputation doing here?" Gino questioned seriously. "Are you working for the Black Knights?"

"None of your business," Shadow calmly answered closing his eyes in annoyance. He opened his eyes when Suzaku grabbed the collar of his jacket. He changed back to his scowl.

"It is our business, Shadow!" Suzaku told him. Shadow yanked off his arm.

"No, it's not," Shadow stated, "It's something that only I can do? So please, just stay out of it."

"Shadow?" Suzaku was about to ask what was wrong, but a voice stopped him. The group turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Suzaku please leave him alone," said the Second Prince of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, followed by his assistant, Kanon Maldini. "This is a celebration."

"But-"

"Suzaku calm down at let him enjoy himself," commanded Schneizel with his polite, nonchalant tone. He eyed Shadow up and down. "You know you look very much like my late brother, Lelouch."

"So I've heard," mumbled Shadow. "The difference is my white hair and red eyes. I can't stress that enough people."

"So you know my brother," said Schneizel making Shadow flinch a bit.

"We've crossed paths before," Shadow's responded, "That's all I'll say about that."

"Very well," Schneizel said somewhat saddened, "But I am curious as to why the legendary Terror of Death is at this holy matrimony."

"So you've heard of me," Shadow replied, "I have no reason to tell you. Besides, this is no holy matrimony. This is merely a political marriage used to get to the Black Knights."

Schneizel smiled. "Perceptive. I wonder, is it true that you defeated a hundred Knightmares by yourself?"

"Not completely," Shadow answered, "I'll admit that I had one companion that helped me at the time..." That reminded Shadow of the predicament he was in. "...I've got to go." He turned to walk away but Gino placed a firm hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"I want to duel you," Gino said, "I want to see just how strong the Terror of Death truly is."

"Me as well," added Anya looking up from her phone.

Shneizel nodded in agreement. "It would be interesting."

Shadow shrugged off Gino's hand. "No."

"Why not?" Gino asked.

Shadow walked away as he answered. "Because I won't be around much longer...Farewell."

Everyone went back to the wedding. Suzaku, with a solemn look, watched Shadow go. "Sayonara Shadow," Suzaku whispered to himself as he returned to his post.

********

An hour after the Black Knights attacked Shadow approached Archangel and Lazard once more.

Archangel gave the scowling boy a sly grin as he said, "Alright Shadow here are the terms of her release..."

Next Stage 06: Death of the Grim Reaper

**Hawk: Pay up.**

**Shinji and Grimdivide: Here take it.**

**Hawk: Easiest cash I've ever made.**

**Grimdivide: Review to comment, suggest ideas, or ask questions. Please give feedback.**


	7. Turn 06: The Death of the Grim Reaper

**Shinji: I'm bored!!!**

**Hawk: What do you want me to do about it?**

**Eddie: Hey guys!!**

**Shinji: What do you want squirt?**

**Eddie: First off, don't call me squirt. Secondly, I have a new invention.**

**Hawk: Not it.**

**Shinji: Not-DAMN!!!!**

**Eddie: Let's go Shin.**

**Shinji: Awwww! CURSE YOU LAWS OF NOT IT!!!!!**

**Hawk: Ha ha. Grimdivide does not own Code Geass. **

**Turn 06: Death of the Grim Reaper**

_Desolate town near Stonehenge._

_Several Days Later._

Shadow landed the Skeith Eclipse near the four Knightmares close to cathedral. The Angelo was identifiable by it's black metal wings. The red and green Knightmare with Energy Wings based off the Shen Hu was Lazard's Knightmare, Cortez. The white Akatsuki with the chained hand scythe was Ghost's Knightmare, Moonlight. The green Vincent with hooked MVS claws was Jack's Knightmare, Ripper.

_Bring Skeith and come to the cathedral alone. If anyone is with you Alice dies. You and I will have a final duel against each other and, regardless of if you win or lose, she is free. These are the terms that _

Shadow stepped out of the Skeith, with the AI crystal and ignition key, and walked inside. He was greeted by Jack and Ghost charging him with their blades. Shadow wasted no time in knocking them out.

He heard clapping coming from the stairs and he saw Lazard approach him followed by Archangel. "My you sure have gotten stronger," Archangel commented as he drew his nodachi.

"Where's Alice?" Shadow demanded keeping his anger in check. His Advent began to glow over his hand. Two gold colored swords appeared in his hands.

"Upstairs," Archangel answered, "Let's get started."

Shadow leaped toward Archangel swinging his swords furiously. Archangel parried and dodged the attacks with such grace that his movements with Shadow was like a playful dance.

Archangel was the best swordsman alive so when he attacked he would switch styles. A combo could start off as a samurai would then switch over to fencing to a completely different sword style. This also left few, constantly changing, openings for Shadow to land a hit with.

Shadow finally got his chance to attack. He attacked relentlessly with his twin swords, not giving Archangel the chance to move. But Archangel effortlessly parried the attacks with an arrogant grin as if he was guaranteed to win and he was just drawing out the fight as much as he could for sheer enjoyment. 'It's just like him,' Shadow thought.

They were under the hole of the cathedral when thunder cracked and it started to pour.

Archangel knocked away Shadow's swords and jumped up through the hole of the first floor ceiling to the second floor. Shadow reformed his swords to a black and gold scythe before he too jumped through the hole, following Archangel.

On the second floor he saw Alice knocked out and tied to a post. The sight angered Shadow further as he turned his attention to the still grinning Archangel. Archangel raised his hand and crooked his finger, telling Shadow to come.

Shadow warped behind Archangel with his scythe drawn back, ready to swipe off Archangel's head. Archangel wiped his sword around an smacked Shadow away with the flat of the blade sending him flying toward the wall.

Before Shadow could recover from the shell shock of being slammed against the wall, Archangel ran up to him, grabbed him by his collar, turned around and threw him up into the air. Archangel did two slashes at Shadow while he was in the air. The first was blocked but the second had more power to it and made Shadow fly back.

Archangel was through with toying with Shadow. He charged Shadow and began a merciless assault on the white-haired youth.

Shadow couldn't keep up with Archangel's relentless attacks. He blocked 13 of 100 slices that Archangel made so precise that they barely missed any vitals. Eventually Archangel knocked Shadow's scythe away and pushed him to the edge of the gaping hole in the center of the floor.

The cold pouring rain seeped into Shadow's many burning wounds making the blood diluted. He was too weak and injured to warp let alone continue to fight. Shadow knew he was cornered but he stood tall and awaited the inevitable.

"Before I kill you let me ask something," Archangel requested, dropping his grin. Shadow didn't answer, he just continued to scowl at his executioner. "Why do you protect humanity? You are a weapon and are meant to take life. So why not resign to your fate and be the Grim Reaper, bringing destruction to all."

"Because I-," Shadow searched for the words. "Because I refuse to go back to being the Terror of Death. To do that I will protect those who wish for peace."

Alice began to awaken, but was to groggy to say anything. She could only listen and watch.

Archangel scoffed. "Only a fool would go against their fate. You was, is, and forever will be the Terror of Death. You will forever be chained to your past if you don't accept that," he readied his his sword to thrust the blade into Shadow's heart, "Sayonara, Shadow." Archangel stabbed the blade of the nodachi through Shadow's heart.

Shadow coughed and his eyes widened on contact. Alice's expression grimaced and her eyes widened and teared up with shock, fear, and despair. Archangel was unreadable.

The white blade of the nodachi was slowly pulled out, making a sickening sound. Shadow's body went limp and he toppled backwards down the hole and landed on his back with a crash.

"SHADOWWWW!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. She was crying hysterically as Lazard entered the room with Skeith's AI crystal. He tossed the crystal to Archangel, who hacked the crystal to pieces.

"I have killed the Grim Reaper," Archangel murmured to himself, then he turned his attention to Lazard. "Untie her, then get Ghost and Jack ready to leave immediately. When we get back to the _Black Wing_, get in contact with the Remnants and tell them that Shadow is dead."

"Yes master," Lazard bowed and went to his tasks, first untying Alice.

Alice bolted downstairs to the first floor of the cathedral. She saw Shadow's body lying spread-eagle on the center of the floor, right under the hole of the ceiling where the rain was pouring in. His expression was one of a person sleeping soundly. She ran to him and cried to him.

"Get up," Alice begged, her voice was broken up from sniffling, "Please Shadow, wake up. Please, _stay with me. _**_I love you._**"

Soon after Archangel and his gang left, she heard an explosion outside. The Skeith Eclipse was no more.

Then someone entered. Alice looked up and saw a tall, pale, one-armed Britannian man with short blue hair and red, circular, no-rimmed sunglasses that hid all-knowing white-blue eyes. He wore a blue and white outfit that had a white flowing cloth that covered his missing left arm and half of his torso. "Noa," Alice breathed as she returned to mourning over Shadow.

Noa placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her out of the way. He then took out three green pills and fed them to Shadow's lifeless body. "This will help him heal," Noa explained in his deep voice of wisdom, "If I were any later he would be dead but this will keep him in a comatose."

Alice wiped away her tears and calmed herself. "Will he ever wake up?"

"That is up to him," Noa said as he lifted Shadow over his shoulder. He made his way out the cathedral to the _Dawn_ outside with Alice following closely behind him. "For now we can only wait."

********

Shadow had awoken in a new area. He was in a desert of white sand and the sun was in twilight. Their were no buildings around except for a large clock tower that looked like Big Ben with a Geass symbol over the door.

Shadow continued to search the area away from the clock tower. He was starting to think he was dead until he heard a woman's voice behind him. "You are not dead yet," the voice said. Shadow spun around and was stunned to see who it was.

"K-Kallen?" he asked since that was his first thought. "No, you're not Kallen."

The woman did seem like Kallen at first glance because of her face and figure, but their were obvious differences. One, her spiky hair was longer and colored white with black highlights like Shadow's hair. Next, her blue eyes were replaced with two mismatched eyes, one was violet while the other was emerald green. Another thing is that she wore a silver flowing gown that covered her entirety, and on the chest was a golden Geass shaped brooch. Lastly, she lacked the air of a fiery spirit and instead had the air of...'A god?' thought Shadow, 'No way.'

"Who are you?" asked Shadow finally.

"I'm exactly who you think I am," the Kallen look alike answered with a soft, almost motherly, smile. "But if you want a name, how about," she put one finger on her lips and crossed her arms in thought before she answered, "Aurora?"

"Aurora?" Shadow furrowed his eyebrows, questioning.

"Yes, that's the name that I gave Noa and the other original Code bearers," she said then she added, "Please ask Noa about the Code, he can explain and I don't really feel like explaining right now. Now, I gave you my name, so tell me yours."

Shadow huffed. "Shadow."

"That's not your name," Aurora pointed out. "Do you know what your name is?"

"No," Shadow answered sadly, "I don't remember."

"Oh but you do," Aurora said without doubt. "And the answer is in there," she pointed up at the clock tower.

Shadow looked at it for a moment then asked, "Where are we? I feel like I've been here before."

"This is a realm beyond C's World and the Stories World," the goddess explained, "This world in particular is a personal world made from one person, and this is where you first obtained your Advent. This is the place that will be your Heaven or Hell."

(**A/N: The Stories World is the white world with books that Noa took Lelouch to see Shadow's past in The Advent, Shadow. The books hold stories of every living person; past, present, and possible future.)**

"I see," said Shadow, letting the information sink in. "What will I find at the top?"

"Your truth if you're willing to accept it." Shadow didn't respond to that, but he walked inside the clock tower and started going to the top.

Aurora looked up to the twilit sky and sighed. "Noa, please protect these children. And Marcus-Hmm...seems Charles has taken VV's Code," she chuckled to herself, "I left the fate of mankind to itself for them to build a bright future, yet...I can see why you want to rule Marcus."

*******

Shadow stepped inside the top room of the tower. He walked to the center of the room and looked around. There was nothing in here.

_I've been waiting for you,_ said a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Shadow yelled. Then out of the darkness of the room stepped out a teen. He looked like Shadow exactly except instead of black and red he wore white and red, even his hair was changed, the white hair with black highlights became black with white highlights. Shadow looked at him intently and an image of Skeith flashed in his mind.

_Bingo._

"What do you want?"

_I can't believe you died so easily. It's pathetic!_

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now," Shadow told the embodiment of the true Terror of Death.

_So it's over then? You're done?_

Shadow was about to say yes until heard a voice calling to him. It was Alice's voice telling him to wake up and saying she loved him. "No, I'm not done. I'll live and die on my own terms."

_What?! Why? There's no real reason for you to live. Don't say that girl is your reason._

"She is, but there's more to it. I refuse to allow fate to control when I die."

_So, Shadow, you're set on this, I see. I guess you don't need me anymore._ The Terror of Death began to walk away but Shadow stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere," he told his counterpart.

_Huh?_

"I still need you. Besides, you are me."

_Heh. So you finally accepted it. Now I will give you your truth. _Shadow's counter part disappeared in a flash of red light. Shadow felt his Advent mark etch itself on the back of his right hand and he looked at it. He noticed that it changed into a different mark.

The mark retained it's red glow, but instead of the Geass over a Celtic cross, it was now the Geass in the center of the Infinity symbol. It gave him a feeling of renewed wholeness.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" asked Aurora behind him.

"Yeah," he answered without turning to face her.

"Then it's time for you to go," she told him.

"Let me tell you my name before I go," said the white-haired Guardian.

"Oh? What is it?"

Before vanishing in white light he said, "Adam Kage Noctis." With that he disappeared.

"It's good to have meet you, Adam," Aurora said, "The Silver Guardian."

******* 

_Area 11, inside the _Dawn

_During the Second Black Rebellion, right after F.L.E.I.J.A_ _explosion_

The Guardians were watching the Black Rebellion. They were astonished at the power of the F.L.E.I.J.A bomb. All except Alice and Noa aboard the _Dawn_.

Noa sensed that Shadow...Adam...was about to reawaken. He picked up a case next to him and went to the med-bay.

Adam awoke to find Alice staring at him with happy tears in her eyes. She quickly embraced him in a hug which he gladly returned. "I'm glad you're back, Shadow," she whispered into his ear.

"I am too," he replied, "But let me tell you my real name."

"What is it?"

"Adam Kage Noctis."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome."

Alice released the embrace. Then she wiped off her tears and gave Adam a kiss on the lips. It was brief but it was enough to explain her feelings and to make them blush. It could've been more but, Shadow/Adam was still recovering.

"It's good to see you awake," said Noa as he entered the room, "Would you rather be called Shadow or Adam from now on?"

Adam's expression changed form happy to serious as he gazed at Noa with his red eyes. "You can call me Shadow when we're on jobs. Now what happened?" Noa explained what has happened in the war since his comatose. "Very well," said Adam now getting up. "I'm going to Kaminejima Island," Alice was about to protest but Adam reassured her, "I'll be fine. Don't forget I am Shadow after all."

Noa handed Adam the case. "If you are so intent on going then take these new clothes and the sword that Lance made for you."

"Alright," said Adam as he went to the change.

********

_Inside the Sword of Akasha_

"And that is the plan," said Lelouch, "We'll call it, the Zero Requiem."

"Are you sure about this Lelouch?" CC asked.

"For the sake of the world it must be done," Lelouch answered. "Are you prepared Suzaku?"

"Yes," he said, "For the future."

"That's great," said a new voice. The trio turned to meet the gaze of a teen with white hair and red eyes and looked similar to Lelouch. He wore a formfitting white, with vertical black pinstripes, sleeveless shirt with a black shirt underneath. He had white loose pants that transitioned to black just above the knees. He wore black shoes with white soles. On his hands were black gloves with gold rings on each finger and attached to the back of his silver-buckled belt was a falchion sword with a silver and black handle that had a red orb in the center of the guard.

"Hello Shadow," said Lelouch as he gazed upon Shadow with his Geass in both eyes. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has," said Shadow with a half-grin on his face.

"What do you want?" inquired Lelouch.

Shadow changed his expression to serious as he made a mask appear on his face. The mask was white with pinstripe lines going down it. It had three red orbs lined up in a triangle to make eyes. And it had two black, long, curved back horns that formed an incomplete halo.

"I thought I would help," Shadow said through the mask's muffler.

Next Turn 07: The Zero Requiem

**Shinji: So what do I have to do?**

**Eddie: Drink this liquid.**

**Shinji: What is it?**

**Eddie: Just drink it!**

**Shinji drinks it and falls over unconscious.**

**Eddie: Now we wait for you to wake up...This could take awhile so I'm going to steal your wallet and go out for lunch. If your okay with it don't say anything....No protest? Thanks!**

**Grimdivide: Thanks for reading. For questions, comments, or suggestions, please Review.**


	8. Turn 07: Zero Requiem

**Gage: Hey Shadow!**

**Adam: For the last time Gage. When we're not on a mission you call me by my real name: Adam.**

**Gage: Okay, _Adam_, then can you tell me how is it working for Lelouch.**

**Adam: Actually it's not bad.**

**Gage: How so?**

**Adam: They have a great health plan and free dental and chiropractic. Also the food and room service is the best!**

**Gage: Really? Can I join.**

**Adam: No.**

**Gage: Why not?**

**Adam: Because that would mean I'd have to babysit you and I'm sure Eddie will want to come with you to tinker with Lloyd's Lancelot and that just won't end well.**

**Gage: Aw. Well when do you think you will be back to the Guardians?**

**Adam: When I'm not needed...By the way is Noa done with my new Knightmare.**

**Gage: Almost I think.**

**Adam: Alright.**

**Gage: Grimdivide doesn't own Code Geass.**

**Turn 07: Zero Requiem**

_Imperial Capital, Pendragon_

_One month after the Second Battle of Tokyo_

Lelouch was inside the palace taking over the court with Suzaku. Outside the masked Adam Noctis, aka Shadow, was sitting on the edge of the roof overlooking the front entrance. His role in the Zero Requiem would be a quiet and simple one, spread the rumor of Lelouch's control over the Terror of Death. It'd certainly speed up naming Lelouch as the Demon Emperor and all Shadow asked in return was to work out the funeral proceedings in return. Shadow made a side bet with Lelouch on what they would call him Shadow bet on Demon Emperor while Lelouch bet on Devil King.

Shadow somewhat liked his new outfit. The white and black was a good replacement color scheme for his old black and red. Noa also made sure the fabric was durable as well as comfortable.

Shadow saw a group of soldiers approaching the palace. They were being led by Knight of Five Isabel Campbell and Knight of Eleven Issac Goodwin. Shadow jumped down and landed between them and the door.

"Who are you?" asked Isabel. Shadow gave no answer.

"Are you with Lelouch?" Issac asked. Again, Shadow gave no answer but he drew the falchion attached to the back of his waist. The handle was sliver and black with a red orb in the center of the guard and a red tassel on the end. The blade was pitch black but the edge was a glistening silver color. He brought the blade in front of him and held it backhanded in his right hand.

"So you are with that traitor of a prince," declared Issac.

"Soldiers kill him," commanded Isabel.

"Yes my lord," yelled the soldiers as they surrounded Shadow aiming their guns.

"Any last words?" asked Isabel arrogantly. This time Shadow answered.

"Yes actually," he warped down the stairs right behind her and stabbed her through the stomach. Before he pulled out the falchion he said, "I am the Terror of Death." Shadow pulled out the blade quickly before the soldiers could recover from shock. Then he slit the Knight of Eleven's throat before he could react.

Two Knights of the Round, dead in less than two seconds between each other. They both hit the ground with a thud. Shadow made sure not to get any blood on his new clothes too, they were the only set he had.

The remaining soldiers finally decided to fire at the Reaper. The bullets were blocked by twenty different gold colored weapons of the swords and spears variety. They appeared out of thin air and were spiraling around the white masked menace like a tornado. Five of them dissipated into golden stardust and reformed into a silver and black scythe. Shadow ran toward the remaining soldiers.

**********

Lelouch smiled inwardly when he heard gunshots and blood curling screams echo from just outside the palace. 'You are an ally worth having, Shadow,' he thought, 'But what is it that you hope to gain by joining me?'

'That was perfect Shadow,' thought Suzaku as he looked upon the faces of the people inside.

"Do not worry," commanded Lelouch making everyone's attention comeback to him, "That was merely an ally of mine dealing with fools who think they can stop me. You may call him the Terror of Death...Now will someone please clean up the mess outside before it stains the ground."

*********

_Aboard the Ikaruga_

Kallen was shocked to see Lelouch alive and that added on when Suzaku appeared and became the Knight of Zero. Hearing Lelouch say that the Terror of Death was working with him not only added more surprise to her, but also added a mix of relief for Shadow being alive and fear of the possibility of facing him in combat.

"Terror of Death?" she heard one of the Black Knight soldiers say. "Where did I here that before?"

"He's that mercer we heard about," said another, "You know the one that killed one hundred Britannian Knightmares by himself. They say that he's a real Grim Reaper."

"Wow! But if he's a Grim Reaper and a monster like him is under Lelouch's control...Then what does that make Lelouch?"

"Something worse than just a monster," said Ohgi with pure distaste.

'Shadow isn't a monster, he's a Guardian,' Kallen thought as she gazed upon Lelouch on the screen, 'What does that make you, Lelouch?'

*********

_Back at the Ark_

"What are you and Adam planning, Noa?" Alice asked after they were done watching.

"We are planning nothing," Noa answered truthfully, "but we will when I get in touch with him."

"Are you going to stop him? If this continues he'll be seen as a monster and he's not a monster."

"I know but he won't be seen as a monster as long as he wears that mask. Besides, he has a plan that will...Well you'll see."

"But-"

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course bu-"

"Then trust him. He knows what he's doing and I have a feeling that I know what he's doing."

********

_Aboard the _Black Wing

"Do you think it's really him?" Lazard asked.

"Of course it is," Archangel said. "Do you have anything else to say or what?"

"The Remnants called," Lazard told him. "They said that they have a future job for us."

"Hmph. Who are the Remnants?"

"I don't know master...I've never heard of them until they called us the first time."

"Hmm. They're targeting specific people and I think that Kozuki girl and Shadow might be a part of them....They're using us as cannon fodder before they bring themselves out I bet."

"Should we decline the jobs master?"

"No, they let us perform our purpose as weapons to our fullest extent. We will continue to accept jobs from them until our last stand."

*********

_Pendragon, Britannia_

_About a week later_

Shadow had performed numerous messy assassinations of the most vile of the nobility factions that opposed Lelouch. He also made sure that rumors of Lelouch sending the Terror of Death to do his bidding began to spread. Shadow won the bet that the people began calling Lelouch the Demon Emperor.

In less than a week Lelouch had completely destroyed Britannia's culture. He had gotten rid of nobility except his Emperor status and had freed the Areas that were willing to leave Britannia.

Shadow and Suzaku had spared against each other time and time again. The purpose was to help Suzaku activate the Live command at will. That way, when he needed to make a decisive move, he could use the Geass command as his personal weapon. So far it seems that Suzaku has already mastered it, he can fight Shadow when he uses his warps now.

Currently Adam was resting on the grass with his hands under his head under the sun. Today would be his last day because tomorrow would be the day that Lelouch would announce that Britannia would be joining the UFN.

"Enjoying yourself Shadow?" asked the familiar deep voice of a certain Emperor.

Shadow didn't open his eyes when he said, "I never told you my name yet have I?"

"No you haven't," said Lelouch as he laid down beside his mercer rival.

"Do you want to know?"

"Does it matter if I know?"

"Not really."

"Then you can tell me whenever."

"Fine," Shadow said, "What do you need?"

"Nothing," Lelouch answered, "I was just wondering where you had gone off too."

"Here I am."

"You picked a good spot to nap."

"Mm-hmm. You have to find your own spot though. I don't feel like sharing."

"Ha. Very well, I'll leave you alone," Lelouch got up and started to leave but stopped to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

"I'll explain myself to you someday. But I will say that there's several reasons why," Shadow replied.

"Fine, enjoy your nap," Lelouch said before he left.

********

_Ashford Academy, Japan_

_Two days later_

Shadow was inside the clubhouse leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Today was the day that Britannia would sign up with the UFN in the name of democracy. That was a lie though, in signing up with the UFN Britannia, with it's larger population, will have automatic majority. That was apart of the Zero Requiem.

Shadow watched as the Emperor's transport shuttle landed outside. He watched as Rivalz tried to get to Lelouch but failed miserably. He began to hide in the closest hall when he saw Kallen and Lelouch begin to approach the clubhouse.

'So he's giving a final farewell to his precious Q-1,' Shadow thought, 'Don't falter Lelouch. You've come too far to stop now.'

When the pair entered Shadow heard Kallen reminiscing the time she spent with Lelouch.

"I know if it weren't for you," Kallen said as they entered, "I would have ended my life back at the Shinjuku Ghetto. The Black Knights would never have existed at all. I was glad, proud and honored to be needed by our masked leader, Zero, but...When I learned you were Zero, I didn't understand anymore..." Lelouch stayed silent as they slowly made their way to the stairs. "...Even so, I watched you fight Britannia...What do you plan on doing this time by allying with Suzaku?"

Lelouch still said nothing, but it seemed to Shadow that he had some difficulty in holding it back. When they reached the stairs Kallen continued, "Do you want personal power? To be above everyone else? Or is this just a game to you?...During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi told me to guard you with my life," they stopped halfway up the stairs, "He told me that...you could make my brother's dream come true."

Kallen turned to face Lelouch. There was pleading in her eyes when she asked, "Lelouch, what do you think of me? Why did you tell me that 'you must live on' back on the _Ikaruga_?" When Lelouch didn't answer she did something neither Lelouch nor Shadow expected, she grasped Lelouch's face with both her hands and pulled him in for a kiss containing all of her feelings.

Kallen didn't notice since she closed her eyes, but at the moment of contact, for just a split second, Lelouch's emotionless mask fell. When she pulled away she searched for any sign of feeling in Lelouch, but he had already recovered his mask. "The Supreme Council will convene in the gym," Kallen said, giving up on Lelouch, "Sayonara, Lelouch." She walked toward the hall away from Shadow.

When she was out of earshot Lelouch whispered, "Sayonara, Kallen." He walked in the opposite direction toward Shadow.

"I would've faltered to that," Shadow said as Lelouch passed.

"I did," said Lelouch as he brushed away a single tear streaking down his eye. "This is what I must do. For her and everyone else."

When Lelouch was out of earshot, Shadow said solemnly, "I will save you, Lelouch. As your friend and rival, I promise to give you a second chance in life." His fully awakened Advent glowed in a golden light as he added, "I swear."

Alice was in the opposite hall when she saw Kallen approach. "Didn't get your answer?" Alice asked when she saw Kallen's glassy eyes.

"I got my answer," Kallen said harshly.

"So, in other words it wasn't the answer you wanted," Alice speculated. Kallen didn't respond to the thief, she just continued down the hall to where the Black Knights were stationed. "He can't tell you that he cares," she said when Kallen was too far away to hear.

********

_Substitute Emperor's Palace, Dungeon_

_One month later_

Noa, Alice, and an unmasked Adam entered the dungeon containing all of the captured Black Knights. Immediately when he entered Adam heard hateful comments and threats from the captive Black Knights that still had rebellious spirit. All because of his resemblance to Lelouch.

"It's the Demon Emperor!" he heard one say.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here!" yelled another.

Then one person said, "Wait, that's not Lelouch! He's just a look-a-like!"

"You mean a Lelouch wannabe!" yelled a response.

It took all of his self-control to keep Adam from yelling out the difference or beating one of them senseless to shut them up. But he didn't want to leave yet.

The trio came to the second room of the dungeon where the most important captives were held, the Black Knight leaders.

"It's Lelouch!" yelled Tamaki getting his face close to the glass door of the cell, "You dare show your face here, you damn traitor!" He was with Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Xingke.

'Why is he with the leaders?' Adam wondered before he stopped and asked, "You really think I'm Lelouch?" His tone was threatening.

Tamaki was taken aback. "You-your not?"

"No, he isn't," said Ohgi. His spirit, like the rest of the real leaders, was broken. "He only looks similar to Lelouch, so sit down Tamaki." Tamaki did as he was told and Adam continued after Noa and Alice, who have reached their destination.

Alone in her cell, Kallen, was sitting, staring down at a spot on the floor motionless. Her spirit wasn't gone but her heart was shattered. It was pitiful.

When the door of her cell opened she looked up at the three. When she made eye-contact into Noa's sunglasses, the three saw that her sapphire eyes were blood shot and glassy. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What, we can't visit a friend?" Adam asked with an arrogant that, on his face, reminded her of Lelouch. He realized this and quickly dropped it to indifferent. "Noa came here to tell you and Nunally something. Me and Alice just came for friends, but I guess there's nothing we do to cheer you up."

"I'm glad that you're alive Shadow," Kallen said as he and Alice were about to leave.

"You can call me Adam," Adam told her with his back turned, "That's my real name." 'Did she know I died?' he pondered.

Kallen blinked in surprise as the cell door closed, but she silently thanked him for telling her. Then Noa spoke up. "Now then I came here to give you something."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him. He didn't answer but he walked closer, kneeling down to her and pressed his hand on Kallen's forehead.

"It's something you already have," Noa told her. The blue Geass symbol on his chest began to glow.

"Wha-" was all Kallen said as she went through a spiraling tunnel of light and colors. Images of her memories began to appear in front of her eyes, but they were changing too fast for her to make out what they were. Except two, her telling Lelouch to lie until the end and the night when her brother died saving her from a burning building.

That memory of Lelouch made Kallen question what he was doing once more. 'Is this all a lie?' she wondered, 'What are you doing Lelouch?'

The memory of her brother reminded her of the time Lance mentioned that he knew her brother. 'That must mean that Noa knew my brother too,' she thought as the tunnel ended. Before Kallen could ask Noa anything, she began to black out.

"I'll explain your future role another time." That's what Kallen heard Noa say before she fell asleep.

Noa walked out of the cell where Adam had waited. Alice had already went back to their airship.

"Why did you give her Geass?" Adam asked making sure none of the prisoners could hear.

"I didn't," Noa answered calmly as he began to walk to Nunnally's cell with Adam following closely behind him.

"Did you give her an Advent?"

"No. I merely awakened something that she always had," Noa explained.

"Which is?"

"I will say it will give her a better understanding of Lelouch," he answered. 'Although by the time the bond kicks in, it could be too late if Adam's plan fails,' Noa thought. 'Shouldn't I have given her her own Advent?' he wondered.

"Will you ever just give me a straight answer?"

"It's better to learn the truth by yourself sometimes."

"Hmph. Fine then...At least tell me what you intend to do with Nunnally."

"I'm going to implant in her mind a series of Lelouch's memories that will be triggered on a certain condition."

"You mean tell her the whole truth when it's too late for Lelouch to tell her, right?" Adam asked.

"Correct." With that they proceeded into Nunnally's cell.

********* 

_Imperial Graveyard_

_One week after Zero Requiem's completion_

There were only four people were attending the night of the cremation: Kallen, Empress Nunnally, Suzaku as Zero, and CC. Atop a nearby hill overlooking the funeral were two figures. One stood cross-armed, the masked Shadow and the other was the newest, masked, Guardian, Aero.

Aero wore a blue and black outfit with a hood and mask. His shirt covered his arms with wide, loose, long sleeves that stopped a right over his gloved hands. His right leg was covered by a large cloth that was apart of his black pants. He had a silver badge, engraved with the Geass symbol imprinted on an feather, that hooked the straps of the sheath of the sword on his back. His head was covered by a hood and a faceless blue ornamental mask.

"This is the funeral I planned," Shadow explained to his companion. Aero said nothing, just continued to watch. "I know you're angry, but get over it." They watched the flames continue to burn the body within silently for a few more minutes.

"Let's go Shadow," said Aero. A glowing blue mark appeared on the back of his left hand. The Advent looked like the imprint on Areo's badge.

Shadow activated his gold colored Advent. "When we get back to the Ark, you can call me Adam," Shadow said to his companion, who said nothing but nodded.

Kallen watched as the flames continued to engulf the body. She had come to Britannia to watch the cremation of Lelouch. Yet for some reason, even if the body looked exactly like him, she couldn't help but feel that that body wasn't Lelouch, even if she knew that she was the only one of the five people there that thought that way. In fact, she felt that Lelouch was behind them watching.

At one point, Kallen turned around and looked up at a nearby hill. As she did though, she felt a gentle breeze blow across her face. There was nobody on top of the hill, but for some reason, she sensed Lelouch in that wind. It filled her with hope, so she continued to scan the area.

Nunnally looked to Kallen and saw that she seemed to be searching for something. "What's the matter, Kallen?" Nunnally asked in her gentle tone. Her question made CC and Zero look toward Kallen.

Giving up on searching for any sign for Lelouch, the Guren pilot turned back to the others with a sad smile on her face. "It's nothing," she lied, "It was just the wind."

*********

_Elsewhere..._

"This is our mission from the Remnants," started Archangel as he gazed upon his comrades, "In one month, we will attack the UFN. The Remnants will provide us with a distraction elsewhere that will draw away the main forces of the Black Knights. We will use the month we have to prepare ourselves. Understood?!"

"Yes my Master," said Lazard, Jack, and Ghost in unison.

"Finally!" Jack yelled in excitement, "A chance to kill someone with great blood! I can't wait to kill Kozuki and Zero. But who should I kill first? The ace or the legendary hero? Hard to decide."

"The ace is mine," Lazard told him, "Even if she's no longer the honorable knight I had thought her of being."

Ghost said nothing.

"Hmph. Dismissed," commanded Archangel and the three left him. 'Alright Shadow, I hope you're ready,' he thought with an excited grin on his face and a malicious glee in his sea green eyes. 'Especially for my new weapon.'

Next Turn 08: The Silver and Azure Knights

**Grimdivide: Thanks for reading. If you have questions, comments, or suggestions...maybe not suggestions, I'm almost done with this story...**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Turn 08: The Silver and Azure Knights

**Aero: So let me get this straight...This thing launches Knightmares.**

**Eddie: Not launch. Fires.**

**Aero: So it's a Knightmare firing cannon...Wouldn't that destroy any Knightmare that it fires?**

**Eddie: Only if the Knightmare fired doesn't have a strong enough shield. The 9th generations and the Shinkiro can safely be shot out of it.**

**Aero: It's for show, isn't it?**

**Eddie: Yup. Not much use for it unless you have something as big as the Damocles or if you need to send over a Knightmare or two a real long distance in VERY short amount of time. It'd be damn fun to shoot a Knightmare with another Knightmare.**

**Aero: Huh...Grimdivide does not own Code Geass.**

**Turn 08: The Silver and Azure Knights**

_The Ark City Section, Science District_

_One month after Lelouch's death_

"How is the training going?" Noa asked Aero and Adam when they walked into his office.

"So far so good," Adam answered, "But he relies too much on his Advent and needs to work on his own physical abilities."

"I do that sometimes," Aero protested.

"Yeah for like, 5 minutes! Maybe 7 minutes, tops!" Adam retorted.

"You do need to work on that," advised Noa, "By the way, are you ready for us to call you by your true name?"

"No," Aero answered shaking his head, "The least I can do is abandon my real name as penance."

"I see," said Noa.

"What did you call us here for Noa?" Adam asked.

"I called you both because my underground contacts told me that in 2 days there will be an attack on the Black Knights HQ on Pengali Island," Noa informed them. They held back their surprise.

"Why tell us?" Adam asked, "Unless..."

"Their forces aren't going to be complete," Aero finished his thought.

"Their forces are spread thin over the world already helping the reconstruction," explained Adam, "And there's only Tohdoh and Zero's group still stationed at Pengali Island.

"You think there's going to be a distraction that will cut those numbers in half," said Aero, "Am I wrong?"

"You are both correct," Noa told them, "The attack is going to be led by Archangel," that made Adam grin at the thought of a rematch "And the ones who hired him are..."

"Are what?" Aero pushed.

"No," said Noa, "Not yet. When they reveal themselves to the world I'll tell you."

"Who's they?" Adam questioned.

"In do time," before the two could push the subject Noa commanded, "I want you two to prep up. I've already sent Hawk, Shinji, and Gage have already left in the dawn with the Ranger, the Brawler and the Blitz. You two will join them in 2 days, but stay here."

"Stay here?" Aero asked, "If we stay here how will we get to Pengali Island?"

"It's simple," Noa said.

"How?" Adam inquired, "It's not like we're....You're kidding." His eyes widened in the realization.

Noa's lips curled in a smile as he reached for a phone on his desk. He pressed one of the speed dial buttons and the person on the other end answered immediately. "Eddie, is it ready? Good, then let's get the Ark flying."

*************

_Pengali Island_

_The next day_

Sitting alone inside his office, the new Zero was replaying the news feed of an area in North Korea, devastated by a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead. He had already sent Tohdoh's forces to investigate. Leaving only his forces, Kallen, and Gino to guard the base while Tohdoh is gone for the next three days.

Suzaku took off his Zero mask. "Where could anyone get a F.L.E.I.J.A?" he questioned himself, racking his brain with possibilities, "Did they steal them from Britannia? No, all of their F.L.E.I.J.A warheads were on the Damocles which is now heading toward the sun. They couldn't have manufactured it could they? But we made sure all the data on F.L.E.I.J.A was erased, right?" Suzaku chuckled at himself. "What would you make of it Lelouch?" he asked his Zero mask looking at it with a saddened look.

Outside his office, Kallen was eavesdropping. "Lelouch..." She walked inside and quickly closed and locked the door behind her. "Suzaku!" she said loud enough to make him jump in surprise. She already knew that Suzaku was Zero along with CC, Nunnally, Llyod, Cecile, and Nina, possibly Tohdoh as well since he noticed Zero's moves the day Lelouch...

"K-Kallen!" he said. "Couldn't you have knocked?!"

"Zero would've made sure the door was locked before taking of his mask," Kallen countered staring at him with cold, professional look.

"Heh. Good point, I'll remember that," he said with a half-smile.

Kallen walked over behind him and looked at the screen. "How do you think they made the F.L.E.I.J.A?" she asked.

"Who ever they are, they must have figured out how to make F.L.E.I.J.A by themselves," Suzaku answered, "But what really get's me is that they activated it in an unpopulated area."

"If that's true, then why make it public?" Kallen inquired.

Suzaku just shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is to lower Pengali Island's defenses. But if there's an attack approaching we'll know. We also have the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N at the ready to defend us while we call reinforcements."

"Alright, see ya," Kallen said as she began to leave.

Before the redhead opened the door Suzaku asked, "I heard a rumor that you were going to leave the Black Knights. Is it true."

"I'll only be going back to Ashford next month," she explained as she unlocked the door, "If there's trouble and you need me, then you can call me in. So don't worry about me leaving the Black Knights, okay." She tightly grasped the Guren key she wore around her neck as she added in a low whisper, "I'd be damned if I let anything happen to the peace Lelouch sacrificed himself for."

"Thank you, Kallen," said Suzaku as he watched her leave, grateful for the friend that knew of his identity. He locked the door behind her before he went to bed for the night. 'Hopefully there won't be any trouble tomorrow,' he thought as he fell to sleep.

********

_The Next Day_

_10:00 A.M._

"Come oooon, Kallen," pleaded Gino as the pair walked together to the hangar to help with their Knightmares' maintenance.

"For the umpteenth time Gino," the Guren pilot said agitated, "I will not go out with you!"

"Why not?" he asked as if he done it a hundred times.

"I have my reasons," she said solemnly, thinking of the night of Lelouch's cremation. 'Are you alive? I me' Kallen asked in her mind, 'Heh. Even if you are, if I look for you

"Which are?" he asked with that kind grin of his.

"None of your business!" Kallen yelled making Gino raise his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay," he said, "But don't think I'm going to give up on asking."

"It'd be odd if you did," Kallen joked. "Why do you want to go out with me anyway?"

"Let me think," Gino said. He began listing reasons on his fingers, "You're an awesome pilot and the Red Lotus of Japan for starters. You're also strong, smart, independent...hot, and most importantly," he meet her eye to eye with this, "You helped me to obtain a reason to fight for, and for that I'm grateful."

Kallen blushed. "O-oh," she said with an embarrassed expression, which Gino thought was cute on her. When her blush faded she said, "It's nice to know you feel that way."

"Does that mean you'll eventually say yes when I ask you out again?"

"No."

"Oh well. Can't say I tried," he joked.

They walked into the hanger and were greeted by Llyod's assistant Cecile. "Good morning Kallen, Gino," she greeted.

"Morning," they replied.

Kallen looked around the hanger. The Akatsuki Knightmares were outside being used by the guards. Inside were the rebuilt Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, Tristan Divide, and the, now painted black and gold, Lancelot Albion. Kallen noticed some people missing.

"Cecile."

"Yes?"

"Where's Llyod, Rakshata, and Nina?" Kallen asked.

"Llyod and Rakshata will be here soon," Cecile answered politely, "Nina went with Tohdoh to check out the area in North Korea."

"I see."

"I guess this means we have time before routine maintenance," Gino said. Just as he said it Lloyd and Rakshata, the two heads of the Science Department. "Well, so much for spare time."

The two scientists were bickering about whose machine was best, as usual, until Cecile reminded them why they were here. "How about we get to the maintenance?" she suggested.

"Oh right," said Llyod as he brought his attention back to his job. "Okay Gino, Kallen, you two know the drill." The two pilots did as they were supposed to and got in their Knightmares.

"Beginning diagnostics," said Rakshata while she stared into a terminal.

*********

Unbeknownst to the Black Knights, outside in the cloudy weather, Ghost in his Knightmare, Moonlight, was stealthily taking out their communications.

Only Ghost in the white Akatsuki-like Knightmare, Moonlight, could pull it off without notice. There were two reasons why. The first reason was the Moonlight's ability to become invisible to the human eye and to scanning devices at the cost of long range and shielding. The other reason was that this mission called for complete stealth, first nature to Ghost.

After he finished sabotaging the communication hook-ups, Ghost set out for the next part of his operation. Set up an EMP that will knock out all 5th to 7th Generation Knightmares as well as other ground defenses on the island. This part would leave him exposed for a few minutes because the charge would knock out the Moonlight's cloaking for several minutes, so he'd have to move fast.

10 minutes to 12:00. He sent the go ahead signal to Archangel before he activated the EMP. It began to rain.

*********

Back inside the hanger all the power, save the 9th generation Knightmares and the Tristan, went out all at once. The loss of power was followed by ominous dead silence.

"What was that?" asked Gino.

"The power is out," said Rakshata, "Where the hell is backup generator?"

"It's not a normal power outage," suggested Llyod as he turned to Kallen and Gino. "You two should go outside and see what's up."

The two pilots did as he said and took their Knightmares with them. Outside the hanger the guard Knightmares were deactivated.

"What happened?" Kallen asked into the comm.

"Captain Kozuki!" a voice covered in static replied, "The communications are almost gone...Akatsukis aren't moving....There's reports of..." the comm went out.

"Damn," Kallen cursed.

"Kallen!" yelled Gino, "Behind you!"

Kallen turned the Guren around in time to see a red Shen Hu-like Knightmare with a green four feathered Energy Wing system flying straight for her. It drew a rapier MVS and made a stab at the Guren.

The Guren moved out of it's way before it hit. The Knightmare flew up to the clouded skies before it stopped and turned around to gaze down at the Guren and Tristan.

********

Inside the hanger they got one of the terminals to work and show what the Guren was seeing. Rakshata was appalled that someone else used one of her inventions without consent. It was basically a red Shen Hu with green Energy Wings and a head based off of old Spanish knights.

"Who would dare make an awful copy of one of my children?" growled Rakshata, "It's worse than what you did to my Guren Pudding Earl."

"You should thank me and Cecile for adding those upgrades though," said Llyod with an oddly serious tone. "It seems they are undoubtedly needed now."

Rakshata calmed down. "You're right, but one thing eludes me."

"What is it?" Cecile asked.

"Even if it's a 9th generation, how did it get here unnoticed?" Rakshata inquired.

********

"It's been awhile Ms. Kozuki," said the pilot of the red Shen Hu copy.

"Who are you?!" Kallen demanded. She could have sworn she had heard that voice before.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me," the pilot replied with fake sadness in his voice.

"Answer her question!" Gino commanded as he drew the Tristan's two Excalibur MVSs.

"Such poor manners," said the pilot with detest. "My fight is with the Red Lotus not you."

"Lazard," said Kallen when she finally remembered. She activated the Guren's Energy Wings and rose to the opposing Knightmare's level.

"Ahhh, so you do remember me," Lazard said, "Now allow me to introduce you to the Cortez. For it will the Knightmare to kill you."

"Kallen I got your back," said Gino as he activated the Tristan's float system and begin to rise.

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Before Gino could turn around in time, the Tristan's float wings were slashed off by the long serrated hook claws of a green Vincent which sped right past him. Then some unseen chain wrapped around the Tristan's arms and waist and started to pull him in. Kallen could barely see the outline of an invisible Akatsuki behind the Tristan.

**********

"An invisible Knightmare?!" shrieked Rakshata in disbelief. "Who could have made that?!"

"Who knows," answered Lloyd, "But I bet that that Knightmare is responsible for knocking out our communications and the EMP."

**********

"Gino!" Kallen called as she began to turn the Guren around but the Cortez got in front of her.

"Your fight is with me," Lazard told her as he fired one of the deadly knife-like Slash Harkens. The Guren dodged but had no time to go on the offensive. The Cortez slashed furiously at the Guren, not allowing any room for a counterattack.

Gino could only watch as the green Vincent charged him with it's claws pointed out for the deathblow. "LET'S KILL'EM RIPPER!" screamed the pilot to his Knightmare. Then something happened that saved Gino's life.

A VARIS bullet from the sky fired at the Ripper Vincent. The pilot of the Ripper noticed it and stopped in time to stop. A second shot broke the invisible chain wrapped around the Tristan. Then two more Vincents, one white and orange with the other yellow and blue, landed beside the Tristan.

The Cortez broke it's attack on the Guren before a third shot almost hit. Lazard and Kallen saw a brown and black Vincent in air with a sniper variant of the VARIS.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said the pilot of the orange Vincent, Brawler. The Brawler had no MVSs, instead it had bolt armored knuckles and the size of the right forearm and fist was tripled in size. In the elbow of the large arm was a booster to increase the force of the punch.

"Shinji!" yelled Kallen, recognizing the voice.

"That's right!" Shinji yelled back.

"So you are the good guys?" Gino asked.

"Yup," answered the pilot of the yellow and blue Vincent, Blitz. The Blitz has side boosters in the shoulders for quick dodges and additional boosters on the back for getting to the enemy faster. "Name's Gage by the way."

"And our prized sniper," said Shinji, indicating the brown and black Vincent, Ranger, "is Hawk." The Longshot landed on the island still training it's rifle at the Moonlight. "Kallen, we'll handle things down here!"

"Rodger," she confirmed as she made the Guren go on the offensive against the Cortez this time.

"Gino, right?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah."

"You and I will handle the Ripper while Hawk and Gage take care of that invisible Knightmare. Agreed?"

"Sounds good," Gino answered.

And so the battle began. The Guren and Cortez were matching blow for blow in the air. On the ground the Brawler and the Tristan were having a hard time getting close to the quick and wild Ripper while the Blitz and the Ranger dealt with the invisible Moonlight.

**********

Above them, Archangel was watching the battle, waiting for a challenge to appear.

_Picking a fight with the Black Knights and the Guardians is suicidal and you know that. Why did you accept this job?_ asked the voice of the Dark Angel in his head.

"It doesn't matter if we live or die," he said to the Angelo, "We are only following the path that fate has laid out before us. We will die as the weapons we always were and will be."

_I see. As long as you made your peace with fate then I will give you my power._

"Thank you Angelo."

_There is no need to thank me. I am your sword and your shield, Joesph._

"Although, this battle..."

_Hmm?_

"It's just being used to test out the Remnants prototype weapon."

_Are you going to use it?_

"We'll see when the effects of the EMP wear off." Just then he saw a black and gold Knightmare with green three-feathered Energy Wings fly toward the Guren and Cortez. "Seems like I found an opponent."

The Angelo spread out it's black metal wings and took off to meet the Lancelot in combat.

**********

The battle between the Guren and the Cortez in the air seemed like it could go on forever. They were matching blow for blow making sure neither got the chance to make the fight decisive. They broke up the fight went they were interrupted by a blast from a high-powered VARIS rifle aimed at the Cortez.

"Who dares interrupt my duel?" Lazard asked annoyed. His eyes glared at the screen of his cockpit showing the black and gold Lancelot Albion fast approaching. "Hmph. Zero eh?"

The Lancelot stopped in front of the Cortez, beside the Guren. "Give up," Zero commanded. "You will not win."

"The Angelo and I beg to differ," said a deep emotionless voice from above.

Zero and Kallen turned their Knightmares heads toward the source of the voice. Descending from the dark clouds was a white and gold Knightmare with big black metal wings, no cockpit block, and a white otachi MVS, with a blade far longer than the Knightmare itself, wielded in it's left hand. It stopped it's decent and hovered beside the Cortez.

"Master Archangel," said Lazard making the Cortez do a brief bow to the Angelo before turning it's attention back to the enemies.

"Are you the leader?" Zero questioned raising the point barrel of the Lancelot's VARIS at the Angelo. His Live command activated involuntarily. 'The Live command is screaming at me to run,' Suzaku thought, 'If Shadow hadn't helped me master it I probably would do as it says, but just being in this guy's presence...'

"Yes," Archangel answered, 'Hmm. His aura is different from before. It was more like Lelouch while this is more like Suzaku Kururugi.'

'Is he really that dangerous?' then Suzaku took notice of the lack of the usual hump on the back of the Knightmare where the cockpit should be, 'He's piloting a Generation Zero Knightmare!'

"Lazard, I will deal with Zero. You continue your fight your fight with Kozuki," Archangel commanded. 'Hmph. It matters not who he is, though, it just means the rumors of Lelouch being the original Zero were true.'

"Yes, Master," Lazard confirmed and the Cortez streaked toward the Guren once again, forcing Kallen back away from Zero.

The Angelo then entered combat with Lancelot.

***********

The battle of the Ripper against the Tristan Divide and the Brawler was coming to a slow close. The team overwhelmed Jack but that made the blood-loving more desperate, especially since he was rejected of the prize of both Zero and Kallen.

Jack slashed the MVS claws of the Ripper on the Brawler's larger arm again and again. Lucky for Shinji that the arm's armor had the same properties as the MVS Excalibur and could block pretty much anything. The problem with it was that it was too slow and heavy to move consistently for defense against fast continuous attacks. Shinji made a mental note to tell Eddie to make the arm lighter.

The Tristan fired one of it's arm mounted Slash Harkens and destroyed one of the Ripper's arms. While the Ripper was stunned the Brawler shot out one of it's hip mounted Slash Harkens and destroyed the other arm. Then the Brawler lifted and drew back it's heavy arm for the finishing blow.

Jack panicked and retreated the Ripper, turning around and started running. But that was too late.

"Take this!" yelled Shinji making the Brawler's large fist connect to the Ripper's chest. He increase the force with the elbow booster.

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!," yelled Jack as the fist began to smash through the Ripper's torso to the cockpit.

"Too late," Shinji told him coldly as he flipped a switch on one of the Brawler's control sticks. "Ja ne," he said just before the Brawler's fist fired a small energy burst making the Ripper explode with Jack inside.

"I'm glad he's dead," said Gino, "He was like an even crazier version of Luciano."

"Hmph. Good riddance, then," Shinji agreed.

"Thanks for the help," Gino told him.

"Don't think us yet," Shinji advised him. "Not until the fight is finished."

"Fine."

The two looked up at the rainy sky to see the battles above while Gage and Hawk continued to deal with Ghost.

Gino's eyes widened in fear after about 20 minutes of watching. "KALLEN!!" he screamed.

**********

20 minutes before that. Hawk and Gage had a little more difficulty with their enemy, due to the Moonlight's cloaking ability. It took the Ranger's advanced electrical sensors to see it.

Their plan was this: While Gage was engaging the Moonlight with the Blitz in close combat, Hawk would bark instructions move for move while at the same time wait for the perfect opportunity to fire the Ranger's rifle.

The plan was going good. Gage moved the Blitz exactly as Hawk told him. The Blitz moved fluently to block the Moonlight's hand scythe with it's MVS swords, staying on the defense.

After a few more minutes of this later Hawk got his opportune moment. "Gage! MOVE!" he ordered. The Blitz did a side boost to dodge the Moonlight's attack, leaving it open for the shot. The rifle of the Ranger fired it's bullet at the transparent Knightmare.

Ghost saw it coming, but couldn't get the Moonlight out of the way it time. He did the only thing he could do, eject. The cockpit block fired off the Moonlight's back and landed somewhere else on the base.

"Failure," Ghost said as he saw the rest of his Knightmare explode.

**********

_Aboard the floating island Ark, 500 miles away from Pengali Island_

"Is the Nth Skeith ready for take off?" Adam asked Eddie as they were walking to the hangar.

"Of course," answered the 14 year old genius. "It's set to be launched by the Knightmare cannon right now," then in a low voice that Adam couldn't hear he added, "I wish I had completed Aero's personal Knightmare though. He'll just have to settle with that upgraded Vincent."

"Okay," Adam said uneasy. He didn't like the idea of being shot out of a cannon. "How's the new power system working?"

"Perfectly," Eddie had a look of worship on his face, "The Infinity Drive is certainly Noa's crowning achievement. We haven't tried it on the Overdrive system yet so hopefully you won't have to use it."

"We'll see."

When they reached the door to the hangar, they were greeted by Alice. She stopped Adam before he went inside, but let Eddie continue in.

"Hey Alice," Adam said softly gazing into the thief's blue-green eyes.

"I'm worried you know," she said, "I mean you died last time you fought him."

"I know," he said.

"You'll come back right?" Alice had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course," Adam answered with a warm smile, "I promise."

Alice was reassured by his statement. Adam, even as Shadow, didn't make a promise if he wasn't sure he could keep it.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "For luck," she explained.

Next, Alice wrapped her arms around Adam and held him tightly in a warm embrace he gladly returned. Then the black-haired rogue ringed her arms around his neck, bringing the white-haired Guardian's lips to her's in a full passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked when they broke the kiss. His face was a faint red.

"For me," she told him with a mischievous thief's smile as they let go of each others embrace.

"Are you done?" Aero asked, now behind them.

"Anxious to save your damsel in distress?" Alice teased. Aero's mask hid his expression.

Adam brought himself back to his regular composure. "Don't tease him Alice," he told her. Then she went back to being professional.

"Alright," she said, "You two had better come back home alive then. It's my turn to cook dinner for us." The two nodded in response before she left to her room.

"Ready?" Adam asked as he made his mask out of thin air around his head.

"Let's go," Aero answered. "I'll launch first," he added.

"Then I'll follow when the second shot is ready," Shadow agreed.

************

The battle between the Lancelot and the Angelo was more like a battle of endurance for Suzaku. The Lancelot had far superior speed but the black metal wings defended the Angelo from all of Suzaku's attacks and with it's otachi, MVS Yamato, it easily matched him in melee combat. Suzaku was doomed if he couldn't get through those wings.

In the distance he saw a glowing bullet-like object jetting toward the battle.

*********

"So tell me, are the rumors true?" Lazard asked Kallen as the Cortez began it's assault on the Guren once more. "Was Lelouch really the one behind Zero?" Kallen didn't answer but her silence spoke a lot to Lazard. "So he was Zero after all."

"So what if he was?" she questioned angrily.

"Well it just means you're not the honorable loyal knight I thought you were."

"What do you mean?!"

"It means you betrayed him," he answered simply. That made her falter, the Guren was being pushed back.

"No, you're wrong," she lied, "He betrayed the world."

"And you still didn't follow him?" Lazard continued to question, making her lose concentration.

"How am I supposed to follow someone who cares only for himself?!"

"So what?!" The Guren pushed back even further. "You were sworn to protect him, right?"

"Y-yes. What about it?"

"It's simple. You betrayed him first, didn't you?"

'Twice,' said Kallen's conscience. "H-he-." She felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"And after that you attempted to kill him."

"That's because-." He was about to break through her defense.

"NO EXCUSES!! A truly _loyal_ knight would never betray the one they swore to defend," Lazard was going for the finish. "You just left him to die and after you found out he was alive you decided to get rid of him yourself! Didn't you?!"

"That's a lie!" Kallen cried out, but a part of her agreed with him.

"You are a DISGRACE!" At that the Cortez broke the Guren's guard, leaving it wide open for a finishing blow. The Cortez raised it's blade over it's head. "Die, false knight," Lazard said solemnly before the blade was brought down on the Guren.

Kallen closed her teary eyes and waited for her end.

_Lelouch..._

About 30 seconds past when Kallen opened her eyes after a gust of wind graced her tear-streaked face. 'I should be dead now, right?' was her first thought until she saw that she was still in the Guren. 'Where did that wind come from?'

On the Guren's view screen Kallen saw the reason why she's not dead. An azure and black Vincent with Air Glide Wings blocked the Cortez's attack with shielding she had only seen on the Shinkiro. It carried only one MVS, the same type as the Lancelot Albion's.

The Knightmare was facing away from the Cortez and staring at the Guren with it's violet eyes. Or was the pilot staring at her?

'Lelou-" she started but was cut off by a muffled voice that must've belonged to the new pilot.

"Wow," he said in a teasing tone, "I never imagined the great Kallen Kozuki, Zero's Q-1, would _**ever**_ be the damsel of distress."

"Who are you?" Lazard asked the pilot, backing the Cortez off.

"Me? I am the Azure Knight, Aero," the pilot answered. The Vincent dropped it's shields but didn't turn to face it's enemy. For some reason, Kallen pictured an arrogant smirk on his face, a very familiar arrogant smirk.

"Another Guardian huh? It's not very polite to not face the person that's talking to you," Lazard lectured.

Aero scoffed. "You're one to talk. It's not polite to tell lies nor is it polite to make girls cry," he said in his own lecturing tone.

"Lies?"

"Yes lies," this time the Vincent turned around to face the Cortez, "Kallen Kozuki never betrayed Lelouch vi Britannia." He sounded calm, yet angry toward Lazard. Then in a lowered tone he stated, "In fact, it was Lelouch that betrayed Kallen."

"Hmph. She is still a-."

Drawing the MVS that the Vincent carried, Aero cut him off, "Do not lie and say she is a disgraceful knight. You have no right to judge a person's actions!"

Kallen was touched by the stranger's words. 'But why does he remind me of-' she began to think but Aero broke her thoughts.

"Kallen, allow me to help you finish him off."

Kallen smiled, he saved her from her self-doubt. "Alright, let's go," she said.

"Two times the enemies, double the fall," said Lazard, "Fine. En garde!"

The Cortez flew toward the Vincent in zig-zag pattern and made a horizontal slash with it's rapier. The Vincent blocked and let the Guren charge the Cortez with it's claw arm. The Cortez backed off but that left it open to a double team attack.

At first Lazard wasn't too worried, he was easily blocking both of their attacks. But very quickly that changed, they became more and more in sync with each others attack.

'How can they be in sync with each other after just a few minutes?' Lazard wondered then he remembered something Archangel told him about Kallen having a connected aura.

_It's like a second aura is coming from another person and is connected._

'So that's it,' Lazard thought as the Vincent knocked away the Cortez's sword allowing the Guren to grasp the head with it's claw. 'It has to be him...' The Guren pulsed the radiant wave through the Cortez, making it start to swell. 'She has to be connected to him...Master Archangel.' The Cortez exploded.

Kallen was about to go to Zero but Aero stopped her. "Kallen, there's no need to assist," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He answered by pointing toward a golden Knightmare-sized glowing bullet speeding toward the black Lancelot Albion and the Angelo. "Is that-"

"Yes," Aero confirmed. "That is the Xth Skeith."

"Xth?" Kallen questioned.

"Two reasons: 1. We couldn't think up a good name," Aero explained, "And 2...It's full power is as of yet unknown."

"I see."

"That reminds me, you should go recharge your energy filler by now."

Kallen checked her energy status. It was almost empty. "Right, I'll do that," she said as she returned the Guren to the hanger.

'It was nice to see you again, Kallen.'

***********

The Lancelot was about out of power and Archangel knew it, so he decided to put an end to Zero. The Angelo slashed the air wildly making many energy blades fire out the Yamato.

The Lancelot was able to block a few of them but eventually the shield energy was depleted so it started to weave through the blades toward the Angelo. Suzaku had hoped to end it with a head-on attack like he did with Bismark, but his Live command completely steered him away from that idea. In fact it told him to fly away. 'But where too?' he wondered.

That time of thinking almost cost him as an energy blade came extremely close to finishing him. But there was one thing that saved him and made the Angelo stop it's assault. A glowing gold orb of light floating in between the two Knightmares.

The orb dispersed, revealing a light armored silvery-white and black Knightmare with red eyes. The core lacked the hump-like cockpit block. Small spaulder armor covered the shoulders. The head had a black visor slid up over the forehead.

To Suzaku it seemed like a more humanoid version of the Skeith. It lacked the sharp claw-like fingers on it's black hands and the visor was enough to cover the eyes when it was down instead of the whole face.

It carried three types of weapons, including the arm mounted Slash Harkens. On each thigh were white, Britannian-modeled, VARIS pistols with a long MVS blades that curved down and out under the barrels and covered the trigger and handle. The last weapon was a black unique MVS falchion with a shimmering silver edge.

The black appendages of the Energy Wings spread out from the Xth Skeith's back. Suzaku was shocked at the number of gold energy feathers on each wing. 'S-Seven?!'

"Zero," said the voice of Shadow from the silver Knightmare. "You can leave this to me now. Go get your energy filler recharged. Then get all the guards back to their Knightmares, the effects of the EMP should be wearing of by now."

"Alright," Suzaku said and the Lancelot took off back to the hanger.

"So you are alive," said Archangel. Shadow said nothing. "Do you still deny your fate as a weapon? Do you deny that you are the Terror of Death?"

"No," Shadow answered. "I am the Terror of Death but...," the Skeith drew it's pistols and aimed them at the Angelo, "I will never accept myself as a weapon."

"It's foolish to fight fate," Archangel lectured. That activated the Angleo's Overdrive, indicated by purple light etching through the Knightmare's outline.

"You're wrong," Shadow retorted, "It's not foolish to fight fate. If everyone just gave up and let fate decide their lives for them, then nothing would ever change. They would deprive themselves of their future."

"Hmph. This is coming from the person who represents every person's ultimate fate," Archangel mused as the Angelo drew back it's sword for a quick drawing slash.

They froze in their poses waiting for the moment to attack. The rain around them continued to pour as they stayed as still as statues.

***********

Back in the hanger everyone, except for Aero outside, was working on getting their Knightmares ready as Zero had ordered. As Shadow had said the effects of the EMP were wearing off.

Ghost was captured and is currently in the cell block. He was being kept under heavy watch.

"7 energy feathers on each wing," said Cecile staring at the silver Knightmare, Skeith.

"If it has that much power," Llyod contemplated, "Then it shouldn't be piloted by any human."

"Maybe the pilot isn't human," suggested Rakshata. She didn't really think of it much, her mind was on who was using the blue and black Vincent that used the advanced version of the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Territory.

Zero overheard them and threw in his suggestion. "Or maybe the pilot isn't just any human." The scientists looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? You guys thought the Shen Hu and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N couldn't be piloted, so why can't that?"

"Because anyone with that kind of power would be..." Llyod drifted off, staring back at the screen. Then he noticed something on the radar. There was something with high energy levels hovering over the clouds. "What's that?"

*********

Outside the hanger, Shinji, Hawk, Gage, and Gino looked up at the two motionless Knightmares.

"What are they doing?" Gino asked.

"They're just floating there," Gage answered.

"No," disagreed Shinji, the dedicated fighter, "That's not it at all."

"Then, why are they just floating there?" Gino asked.

This time Hawk answered. "They're waiting for something."

"What are they waiting for?" Gage questioned, looking at Hawk.

"Just watch and don't blink," Shinji advised.

*********

Aero was alone outside beside his Vincent. He too, gazed up at the two Knightmares.

He heard someone approach behind him. "Hello Kallen," the Azure Knight said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" the Red Lotus, in her pilot's suit, asked with curiosity.

"I'm guessing you want to thank me," the masked man answered through his voice synthesizer.

"Yes, I do," Kallen said, "So, thanks for that."

Aero noticed that she sounded like there was something else on her mind. "Is there anything else?" he asked, still staring at the two Knightmares above.

"Why did you say those things?" she asked, "I mean I abandoned Lelouch, Zero, at the drop of a hat after all. And I'm sure you know about the Zero Requiem since Shadow was in on it, right? So, you must know what he left for the world after he..." she trailed off.

Aero turned around to look at Kallen. She was looking toward the ground and shaking, not from the cold, but as if she was holding back tears. He felt sorry for her. She looked like a lost child in the rain.

"Kallen," he walked up to her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I said those things because they were true." Kallen stared at the blank azure face mask that hid his facial features while the rest of his head was covered by the hood. "You are more of a loyal knight than any person could ask for. By judging Lelouch from what he did in the Zero Requiem, I believe he saw that too."

"Then why didn't he take me with him?" she asked sadly with her eyes pleading and on the edge of crying. "Why did he make me try to kill him?!"

Aero took his hand off of Kallen's shoulder. "If I'm right about the kind of person Lelouch is...Then you should already know the answer." He paused to let the words sink in.

The way he said it was warm and kind to Kallen. It also made her remember what Lelouch told her: _Kallen, you must live on._ 'To keep me from being condemned and persecuted by the rest of the world,' she thought.

Aero continued. "I bet, he'd want you to live and be happy without him." He paused again to wipe away her tears. When he said the next sentence, Kallen imagined Lelouch saying it, smiling kindly at her. "So, please don't cry Kallen."

Kallen did as he said. "Thank you, Aero."

They both brought their attention back to the Skeith and the Angelo. Still motionless until...

***********

Lightning struck between the the Skeith and Angelo. At that same moment the Skeith jetted toward the Angelo while the Angelo swung it's sword. The next moment the spectators saw the Knightmares with their backs turned to each other. The Skeith was undamaged but the Angelo was missing it's left wing. Only the combatants knew what exactly happened in that very brief moment of time.

In less than a second the Skeith dodged over the Yamato. Front-flipped over the Angelo's head. And in mid-flip the Skeith shot the wing's weak spot over the spot that connected it to the Angelo. It also fired at the top part of the hilt of the Yamato, breaking the blade.

"You should have killed me," Archangel told him, turning the Angelo around to the Skeith, which did the same. Archangel knew that was just a display of power to scare him, but he didn't expect it to be that powerful. Still, he was not scared even as he noticed 20 Akatsukis flying toward them.

"Give up," Shadow commanded, training both of the Skeith's pistols at the Angelo, "Your outmatched, there's nothing you can do now."

"That's were you're wrong, Shadow," Archangel informed him. "You see the true purpose of the mission was not to really destroy the Black Knights."

"What do you mean?" Shadow questioned as the Akatsukis surrounded the Angelo

Archangel sent a signal to something up above the Angelo, past the dark clouds. "It was to test this prototype weapon."

Arrows of light rained down on the the Akatsukis, destroying all of them on contact to the cockpits. One arrow was sent toward the Skeith, but it moved out of the way before the arrow hit. The distraction allowed the Angelo to safely ascend past the dark clouds.

Shadow followed after him quickly with the Skeith leaving a streak of golden light behind it. When the Skeith cleared the clouds to the blue sky above, Shadow saw the now one winged Angelo facing Skeith something behind it that made Shadow gawk.

It was huge, what ever it was. There two airship-sized arm-like cannons, with barrels just as large, attached by large metal coils that were connected by some sort of float unit with six, Knightmare sized, angelic metal wings that, Shadow guessed to be the source of the light arrows.

"This is the Knightmare Titan Armor (KTA) prototype, Seraph," Archangel said as he detached the Angelo's other wing.

"Knightmare Titan Armor?" Shadow repeated in an awed whisper.

The float connecter of the Seraph connected to the back of the Angelo and two silver gauntlets, attached to metal coil lines, shot out from the cannons and wrapped themselves to the Angelo's forearms. As soon as the machines connected, the wings began moving like they were real.

The Angelo moved it's arms in a way to make the cannons slowly point at the Skeith. They began to charge with white electrical energy.

After a few minutes of watching them charge Shadow moved the Skeith clear out of the way. He did it just in time before the Angelo-Seraph fired it's cannons. The two beams fused into one white beam that fired through the skies with such force that it blew away the rainstorm below.

Shadow and the people on Pengali Island stared at the monster in horror. To them it was almost like another Damocles has been made in Knightmare form.

Archangel gave them a message. "You have thirty minutes to destroy me before I obliterate all of you."

Final Turn 09: A Shooting Star

**Grimdivide: Thank you for reading. If you have questions or comments...**

**Adam: Please Review and tell him what you think. **


	10. Final Turn 09: A Shooting Star

**Alice: Where's Adam.**

**Shinji: Playing chess with Aero.**

**Alice: They're still at it?! Neither of them has won yet? This must be like the 60th time they tried to beat each other at something.**

**Gage: Well that just means we keep raising the bet. Where's it at now?**

**Hawk: Okay, if Aero breaks the tie first then you and Alice have to pay Shinji and I a year's worth of salary and our chores for the next six months. Same thing for us if Adam wins. Oh! Noa threw in a bet.**

**Alice: Really? Who does he think will win first?**

**Hawk: Neither. We all will have to clean the entire City Sector of the Ark if they tie on their 100th match of chess..............I suggest we stop them from playing and forget the bet.**

**All: Agreed..................Grimdivide does not own Code Geass.**

**Final Turn 09: A Shooting Star**

Try as he might Shadow couldn't pierce through the blaze luminous shield of the Angelo-Seraph with the pistols. The wings of the Knightmare Titan continuously fired light arrows at the Skeith.

Shadow decided to change tactics and put away the pistols. Three feathers on each of it's wings disappeared and the converted energy molded in the Skeith's hands and formed a lightning scythe.

The Skeith slashed the air firing blades of energy at the coils connecting the cannon. The blades were unable to cut through through. The action also made him open.

"Shit," Shadow cursed as another barrage of energy arrows. He converted the scythe energy back to the wings but it was too late for him to dodge.

At the last moment he was saved by a crimson Knightmare with four-feathered Energy Wings and a radiant wave surger claw that made a red energy shield that blocked the arrows.

"Thanks Kallen," Shadow thanked.

"No problem Adam," the Ace of the Black Knights responded, using his real name. Right after her came the Lancelot and Aero's Vincent. It seemed Archangel was giving them a break for the moment as precious time continued to pass.

"The entire thing is shielded," Shadow informed them, "Like the Damocles it's shields drop when the Angelo attacks but first you have to maneuver through the arrow barrage from it's wings. Our best bet is to cut the coils connecting the cannons first, but like I said the arrows are a problem."

"I don't think our MVSs can cut through the shielding," said Suzaku.

The Skeith drew the falchion from the back of it's hip. "The Caladblog can," Shadow said, making the Skeith hold up the black and sliver sword. "I just need to get close."

"Can't you just go around behind it?" Kallen asked.

"I'm sure it has something for that," Aero said. "I have an idea. Kallen, Zero, you distract him, Shadow your with me."

"Rodger," the others confirmed. The Guren and the Lancelot did as they were told and brought the Angelo's attention them. The Skeith and Vincent retreated back.

Once Aero thought they were back far enough he began to tell Shadow the rest of his plan. "Alright here's what we do-"

"Let me guess you want me to pick up speed to use my Lightning Shield and mix it with your Absolute Defense Territory so we can break through the arrows and then cut the coils connecting the cannons. Am I wrong?"

"No. That's it in a nutshell," Aero admitted, "I know it's the simplest plan I've ever had, but oh well. Get over it."

"I have no problem with it," Shadow told him. "Okay, your going to have to make the cut since I'll have to carry you for speed reasons." The Skeith tossed the Caladblog to the Vincent before grabbing hold of it from behind.

"Ready," said Shadow.

"Set," continued Aero.

"GO!!!" they yelled together.

The Skeith took off at top speed, not taking long to break the sound barrier. Then it accelerated even faster to the point it started to be surrounded by a shield of golden energy. The Lightning Shield activated only at a certain point when the Skeith reached top speed, but it was only used to break through strong shields or sometimes could protect the Knightmare from a direct hit from something like the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon.

Once the Lightning Shield surrounded the two, Aero activated his Vincent's own shielding. The blue shield energy mixed with the golden energy making the two Knightmares seem like a blue and gold pulsating bullet of light. It could break through the Seraph's Blaze Luminous but the armored wings protected the Angelo, that's why it moved toward the first two coils on the left.

"What the hell?" Archangel questioned when he saw the bullet coming at an unbelievable speed. He had the wings fire the arrows at it came closer, but it just tore right through.

Aero gritted his teeth against the g-forces as he made the Vincent stick out the Caladblog's blade. The blade cut through the two shielded coils like butter as the bullet made it's first pass. The cannon that was connected began to fall as a chain reaction of it being cut made it explode.

Archangel, Zero, Kallen, and everyone below that was watching were amazed at what the two Guardians just did.

"Amazing," said Kallen saying most of what everyone thought.

"Damn," said Archangel. He still had 2 minutes for the the last cannon to finish charging.

"Okay, swing around for the next pass," Aero told Shadow weakly.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked as he swung the two Knightmares around. He too sounded exhausted, but not as bad as Aero. Even though he wasn't using his Advent, Shadow was strong enough to last against the g-forces. He was sure Aero had to use his Advent to toughen up against them though.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aero answered, sounding on the brink of passing out. Shadow knew Aero's pride would prevent him from telling the truth of his condition, especially at an important time like this.

With less than a minute left, they succeeded in cutting off the last cannon and destroying it. They stopped in front of the Guren and Lancelot. The Vincent seemed like it was ripped apart. It's armor wasn't strong enough for the g-forces combined with the mixed energies.

Archangel cursed as he watched the last cannon exploded. The generator for Blaze Luminous shields was actually a part of both cannons. "I won't win," Archangel said solemnly to himself as he looked at the silver Xth Skeith. "But I won't give up on making sure you die." Blades slid out of the gauntlets still attached to the Angelo's arms.

"I'm heading back down," Aero told his comrades. "That took too much from me," the Vincent tossed the Caladblog back to the Skeith, "You finish this. That's the way you want it right? So we will leave you alone."

"Thanks," said Shadow as the Vincent, Lancelot, and Guren began to return to Pengali Island. Aero and Shadow received a text transmission from the Ark.

**CLOSE TO THE AREA TO PICK YOU GUYS UP. SAW THE FIGHT. TAKE HIM DOWN ADAM!: ALICE**

"Good luck, Shadow!" he heard Kallen say.

"We'll leave it too you, Guardian," said Suzaku as Zero.

The Skeith turned around to face the six armor-winged Angelo Seraph that now had a blade out from each gauntlet. "Let's finish our spite once and for all," said Archangel as the Angelo Seraph began to rise higher. The cannons greatly constricted it's movement, so it was able to move freely with ease.

Shadow followed right after it. They rose higher and higher until eventually they were to the point where the stars were above their heads. It made both Archangel and Adam feel nostalgic.

"This fight will be watched by the heavens," Archangel proclaimed.

Shadow had nothing to respond to that statement. So instead he asked, "Why do you insist to continue this fight?"

"Because I've chosen to follow my fate," Archangel said almost sounding sad, "just as you intend to fight against yours and I'll stick to that until the end."

"I see," Shadow said, closing his eyes in brief thought. "I understand now," he said as he opened his eyes, "You did this knowing you wouldn't make it. This is your Last Stand isn't it?"

"Correct," Archangel answered as the Angelo Seraph readied it's arm blades. "But don't think I'll go down without a fight, Shadow."

"Very well," the Skeith flipped the handle of the Caladblog to hold it backhanded. "By the way...Allow me to tell you the name of the one who will defeat you."

"Hmm?"

"My true name is Adam Kage Noctis," Shadow told him. The Skeith's Overdrive was activated, indicated by it briefly being outlined by red light.

"And my name is Joseph Miyamoto," said Archangel. "S-class Guardian, Adam Noctis! HERE I COME!"

The Angelo Seraph flew with a speed that matched the Skeith's. From it's six-armored wings it fired the light arrows as the Skeith weaved through them to get closer to the Angelo. The number of energy feathers increased from 7 to 8 feathers on each wing as the Skeith continued to dodge the attacks.

When the Skeith reached the Angelo it swung it's blade with great force, pushing the Angelo back when it blocked. The Skeith used the momentum to kick the Angelo's face. The force of the blow made the Angelo flip back.

Then the number of energy feathers on each wing increased from 8 to 10, equaling 20 energy feathers total. The energy radiating from the feathers made them glimmer like stardust.

Adam had activated his Advent just before he started the Overdrive, yet already he was aching from the strain it put on him. 'I need to end this now,' he thought as he panted.

The Skeith used the Caladblog to slash off the Angelo's limbs. Then it backed away higher up the atmosphere. When the Xth Skeith was a certain distance it transferred energy into the Caladblog, making the blade seem like it was made of pure golden energy.

Archangel knew it was going to dive at him when he saw it spread it's wings and move it's arm back for a powerful slash. He spread out his wings to fire all the light arrows he could muster.

"COME ON!!!" screamed Archangel. At that the Xth Skeith dived and the Angelo fired it's light arrows.

As it dived into the wall of arrows, the Skeith became surrounded by it's Lightning Shield. To Archangel, the Lightning Shield, coupled with the stardust like effect of the Energy Wing's trail, and the background of space, made the Skeith look like a shooting star falling straight toward him.

"I'll be joining you soon Lazard, my friend," Archangel said to himself with a happy smile. He felt the Skeith pass right through him.

_What a heavenly way to die. Is it not, Joseph?_ asked the Angelo's angelic voice in Archangel's head.

"Yes it was, and it was much...much more than I deserved," Joseph answered a split second before the Angelo Seraph exploded.

**********

_Edge of the City Sector of the Ark, floating above Pengali Island_

Alice, Aero, Gino, Kallen, Lance, Noa, and Zero were watching the battle above and saw, with awe, the final blow be delivered.

Gino, Kallen, and Zero went to the unbelievable flying island via shuttle. Per request of the Guardians they brought a restrained Ghost along with them, who is now locked up in the Ark's prison in the Guardian's Stadium.

Lloyd and Rakshata wanted to go and see what gave the flying island power, as well as the Knightmares the Guardians used (mainly Skeith). Unfortunately for them they were declined of going. Because Noa said so.

"We should all close our eyes and make a wish," Noa suggested with a sincere smile as he gazed at the shooting star that was really the Xth Skeith. "Maybe it will come true," he added.

Nobody had made a wish until Alice brought her hands together in front of her chest, closed her blue-green eyes, and bowed her head as if in a prayer. In her mind she made a wish.

_I wish for you to come back Adam._

Kallen watched the black haired thief with a smile and decided to do the same. She clapped and held her hands together, bowed her head and made her wish in her head.

_If Lelouch is alive like I keep believing he is...Then...please give me a sign._

The shooting star began to turn toward the Ark.

When the two girls opened their eyes they were met with weird looks from the masked men and Gino.

"You guys do know that it's not a real shooting star right?" Gino asked. He didn't know Shadow as much as they did.

"He's right," Zero added as he turned his head back toward the oncoming Skeith. "But..."

Aero looked back with him and finished his sentence. "That doesn't mean that the wish will not be granted."

Gino looked from Zero to Aero with a confused look. "What do you guys mean by that?"

Noa, never having his eyes away from the star, answered for the group. "Shadow is to wishes as Zero is to miracles."

Gino didn't get what he meant at first until Kallen explained, "He has a knack of having individuals' wishes placed on him being granted."

"The same way that Zero has a knack for creating miracles," Alice added.

"Oh I get it! If I make a wish on him while his Knightmare looks like a shooting star, then I'm guaranteed to have a wish come true, right?" Gino asked, still not looking back at the Skeith.

"Pretty much," Zero answered.

"But you're too late for that to happen," Aero told him.

"Whaaaaat?" Gino turned his head back to See the Skeith was back to it's original form. "Damn! So much for that date with Kallen," he said, disappointed.

"Not even a wish would help with that," Kallen joked.

"Yeah well, I'd rather win you over myself," Gino said as they watched Skeith go land in the center of the city sector of the Ark. Alice ran to where the Skeith landed.

'Good luck with that,' thought Aero, 'She's definitely not easy to win over....I wonder what she wished for.'

The group went after Alice except for Noa. When they were gone he began to speak to himself.

"That was the prototype for the Knightmare Titan Armors....I wonder if you sending that was you rubbing in my face about you completing your Bonding Armor project before me? Or was it you reminding me of what's to come? Which was it Marcus?"

**********

_Unknown Location, Thousands of miles away_

A man in a black cloak with a hood that covered his face in shadow stared out in the direction of where Noa was standing. With a deep voice he answered, "It was a reminder my brother. A reminder of what the Remnants will bring to this world."

Behind him another hooded, cloaked man approached. He wore a white mask with a blood red visor that was shaped like the Geass symbol. The man bowed behind the other man.

"Have you retrieved our newest member?" the leader asked, still gazing at the twilit sky.

"Me and my sister, Nadie, brought the boy from the EU as per your orders," answered the subordinate with an emotionless Japanese accent. "Is it true that he's-"

"The Fragment of Lelouch," the leader finished. "Yes."

"So if he's a Fragment like Kalin and Nadie....That means that Lelouch is alive somewhere."

"That also means that he is currently unaware of his counterpart, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

"Now tell me do you have any qualms of what I might have you do in the future?" the leader asked.

"No," his minion answered immediately without doubt in his indifferent voice. "I have no more pride for my country. And she is no longer a sister of mine, for I no longer consider her as such. So if you ask it I will kill her."

"You are the most loyal of the Remnants, Naoto Kozuki."

"You honor me with your words Superior Marcus," said the man, still bowing. "When do we make our first move."

"We will wait for a few more months to make our move," the man named Marcus answered. "Then we will spiral the world into the world that will bring forth Armageddon."

_**Epilogue: A New Day**_

_Roof of Ashford Academy_

_2 months after Zero Requiem's completion_

"I thought you'd be here," said Adam as he appeared before the sitting unmasked Aero. "I know it's now your job to watch over her and all, but what if someone sees you without your mask Lelouch?"

Lelouch was reading a leader he, unbelievingly found fluttering in the wind the other day at the Narita Mountains. He looked up at his white-haired look-a-like and said in a casual voice, "Oh come on! I can't just wear it all the time. Besides, I love the feel of the breeze and all the students are in for classes."

Adam shook head. "Well I didn't come here for that anyway. I came here to tell you the Guardian's new idea for escaping boredom."

"Let me guess who put up the idea," said Lelouch, "Shinji?"

"No."

"Eddie?"

"No."

"Gage."

"No."

"Hawk?"

"It was Noa," Adam finally told him. That made Lelouch blink in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What is it?" asked Lelouch, genuinely unsure of what Noa wanted.

Adam sighed. "We're going to throw a worldwide Knightmare tournament."

This intrigued Lelouch. "Hmm. When?"

"Not too long from now, actually. Maybe we'll broadcast news about it in a week or so," Adam answered. "Why?"

"I'd be a perfect way to break our ongoing tie in competing against each other," Lelouch said with an anticipated smirk.

Adam gave him the same look. "Yeah it would....By the way, what are you reading?" He pointed at the piece of paper Lelouch had.

"It's personal," Lelouch said in his serious tone of voice, that made Adam respect his privacy.

"Alright I won't read it," Adam turned around and before he teleported away he said, "See ya."

Lelouch returned to reading the letter with a smile.

_To You,_

_Ne, Lelouch. The world has become a much better place afterwards. All the effort put into the war is now being redirected to poverty and hunger. All the world's hatred and evil have been thrown upon you..._

_Perhaps, it was easier for people to remember the name of one man instead of a system known as Damocles? Sounds good to be true, huh? But, that's also why people aren't imprisoned by the past...and can move on toward the future._

_Heh. You might be laughing and telling me this was all according to your plan. Of course, there are still problems...But even so..._

_If you're alive and find this letter...I'd be great if you'd come back. I know it's a lot to ask and all but you still have to keep your part of our promise._

_From,_

Q_-_1

When he finished the letter he stuffed it into his pocket. When the bell rang for the end of the school day he looked over the edge of the roof and saw Kallen walking home.

"I am keeping my part of the promise to you," Lelouch said as he watched her go and put on his Aero mask and hood. "Just not in the way you'd expect."

As Kallen walked out the gates of Ashford she felt a gentle breeze grace her face.

**Lelouch: Thank you for reading Code Geass: The Silver Knight.**

**Adam: If you have questions, comments or suggestions for the upcoming Tournament part of this yet to end series of fanfics.**

**Grimdivide: Then Review and/or PM me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
